The Grand Corona Library
by Eternal-Supernerd
Summary: Modern AU. In a modern day Corona, Rapunzel and Eugene meet in a library and begin a loving and passionate relationship. But Rapunzel is hiding a secret, a BIG secret, and when it comes out, it will rock their world. Rated M for sex, violence, and language.
1. The Meeting

**Hello! I haven't been writing for a long time, but this story has been going through my head for months now. I have most of the big plot points figured out, so I'll try to get chapters out as fast as I can. I feel my writing has really improved, and I hope everyone enjoys my writing too. This story is M Rated for sex, language, and violence, but most of that will come later on. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the Disney company. I don't own them (but damn, I wish Eugene was mine)**

* * *

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel, where are you?" I heard Gothel call out.

She sounded quite angry, probably because I wasn't out on the floor helping people find what they needed, but I had just gotten so immersed in this new book. It was all about Abraham Lincoln fighting vampires, and I just loved the new twist on history.

Bookmarking my page, I bolted up from my spot to see what Gothel wanted. As I opened the door from the back room that led to the main library floor, I almost ran right into Gothel, who was already tapping her shoe quickly, her face red with anger.

"Young lady! I have been calling for you for five straight minutes! _Five!_ Where in god's name have you been?" she practically screamed at me, making a few nearby people look up from their books and glare at Gothel for being so loud.

"Gothel, I was just taking a break to read. I'm sorry I took so long, I just lost track of time. It won't happen again" I sighed, looking down at my feet. She scoffed before replying "Whatever, you stupid girl. Go to the information desk and make yourself useful for once!" she said angrily, shoving me out of her way with her shoulder, walking quickly away, her heels clicking loudly on the wood floors.

Rolling my eyes at her hurtful words, I headed to the information desk and slumped down in the desk chair, spinning slightly left and right. It wasn't that I disliked working at the library, on the contrary, I loved working here.

Except on days when Gothel was here.

She knew that my parents had given _me_ the Grand Corona Library, but on the days she came in, she acted like she was the _queen _of this place. She bossed me around, called me horrid things in front of patrons, and her damn high heels clicking around all the time _really _got on my nerves. But, I just took it all in strides, because I knew come my twenty-first birthday in just over a year, I would be free of her, and she wouldn't have to work here anymore.

I sighed happily, dreaming of the day I would be free aunt Gothel's reign of terror over my life. My daydreaming was brought to an abrupt halt, though, as someone rang the bell on the desk. Sitting up quickly, I looked up to see who needed my help, when yet again, I came to an abrupt halt.

There, right in front of me, stood the most perfect looking man in all the world. His chiseled jaw, his soft looking lips, his straight nose, his amber eyes, and his sleek brown hair. He was wearing a smirk on his beautiful lips, and on what looked a very fit body, he wore a plain white t-shirt with a teal leather jacket on top, and light brown pants.

I took a moment to just gaze at him before I coughed and collected myself "Hello sir! How may I help you today?" I said in my usual spiel, with just a hint more happiness than usual, I noticed.

He smiled and gave me a quick once over before speaking "Hi. I was wondering if you could help me find a very particular book. I've checked every other library in town, and they just don't seem to carry it" he said, his voice soft and smooth, flowing from his mouth like honey.

Smiling brightly, I turned my chair towards the computer, putting my hands on the keys, but keeping my eyes trained on him "Oh? What book is that? We have lots of specialty books here" I said, now getting quite curious as to what this '_very particular'_ book could be.

But I never ever would have expected his answer to be what it was.

"I'm looking for '_The Tales of Flynnigan Rider' _by N. Greno and B. Howard. Ever heard of it?" he said, smiling happily. I gaped at him for a second, my eyes going wide "You... You've heard of _'The Tales of Flynnigan Rider'_? But... hardly anyone knows about that book" I said, my shock probably extremely evident on my face.

He chuckled, leaning against the desk before speaking again "Well miss, then I guess I'm just old fashioned. Where I grew up, they had a very old copy, but it's been my favorite book my entire life." he said, giving me a little wink. Turning away from him as my face heated, I quickly typed in the book name on the computer, knowing that we carried it, but I was met with sad news, and I now turned to him with a slightly solemn expression.

"I'm sorry, sir. But our one copy is currently checked out." I said, wishing that I could have given it to this beautiful man before me. He smiled sadly, and pushed off the desk "Well, I guess I'll just have to try another time. Thank you for your help." he said, beginning to walk away.

Not even thinking, I bolted from my chair and said wait, running to grab his arm. He turned to look at me with a bemused expression, and I smiled "If you want, sir, I could always lend you my personal copy. It's mint condition, so you'd have to be very careful, but I think I can trust a fellow Flynnigan lover" I said, releasing his jacket and clasping my hands together behind my back.

In that moment, his smile grew widely, and he chuckled a little "Really? Mint condition? And you'd let me... borrow it?" he said, almost not believing the proposition I had just offered to him. I nodded quickly, grinning brightly at him, feeling butterflies fly around in my stomach from just seeing the pure and utter joy on his handsome face.

"Of course then! I would love to borrow it! When should I come pick it up?" he said, grinning like an idiot... and an adorable one at that. I walked back to the desk, him following close behind, and sat at the computer quickly, checking when I got off work tomorrow.

"How about you pick it up here at seven o'clock tomorrow evening?" I said, standing up from the chair. It was then I noticed our height difference, he looking to be six-one, while I was only at his shoulders at five-four.

I looked back up at him as he spoke again "Alright. That would be wonderful. I would love to repay you with dinner tomorrow night after I get the book. Just my way of saying thanks." he said, and again the butterflies returned as I realized that this would most likely be my first date. Nodding quickly in agreement to his request, he again smiled at me and began to walk away, but once again I caught him.

"Wait! I can't give my book to a complete stranger! First, I must know your name. I'm Rapunzel, Rapunzel Torres." I said proudly, sticking out my hand, awaiting him to shake it.

"Oh! Of course. My name is Eugene. Eugene Fitzherbert." he stated proudly, reaching for my hand. But instead of shaking, he surprised me by taking my hand in his and kissing it sweetly on the back.

My cheeks flared red, and laughed nervously as he winked once again and walked up the large steps before striding out, leaving me standing there, my face completely flushed and my hand suspended in midair.

Quickly gathering myself, I returned to my seat at the desk, and as the rest of the day went on, I couldn't stop thinking of the dinner date I had tomorrow night with such a handsome man such as Eugene Fitzherbert.

* * *

The next day as I came into work, I couldn't even contain the excitement I had for my date tonight. Ten minutes after I got there, I heard the employee entrance door swing open and I was soon encased in a hug.

"Hey Pascal. Why are you here so early?" I asked my best friend, who had now let go of me and was smiling brightly. With brown eyes and hair he changes every other week, Pascal Sommer stood at only five-two, but he was one of the toughest people I knew.

I smiled at his new hair color, a bright spring green, as he spoke to me "I wanted to come in early so we could talk. We haven't had a moment to talk since your fuddy-duddy old aunt has been bitching this place up all week" he replied, walking over to the cart below the 'return' slot and bringing it to the computer to check in books.

I smiled at my best friend of just over fifteen years, my loyal companion who I had known since I was only five years old, and I rolled my eyes at his comment about Gothel "Oh Pascal, you know she means well. She just wants us to work hard."

He laughed, glancing my way "Yeah, whatever. So, what's been up with my best pal?" he said happily, quickly checking in book after book. At his question I flushed, keeping quiet just enough that he spun around to give me a questioning look "What's up, Punz?"

Sighing happily, I walked to where he was sitting and sat on the desk beside it "I have a date tonight." I practically whispered, looking at my feet with a blush. The next thing I know, Pascal has picked me up and is spinning me around "Oh my god! I cannot believe it! You finally have a boyfriend!" he yelled happily, crushing me in a hug.

I giggled and looked at him, rolling my eyes "Pascal, you are crazy. He isn't my boyfriend. This is our _first_ date, and I don't even know if he considers it a date..." I said, the realization suddenly making me feel a little down.

All my high school life, I had always wondered why no boys had ever asked me out. I went to prom with Pascal because no one else asked me, and we had a grand time just dancing and eating pizza afterwards, which was fun and all, but I kind of wished I had had a boyfriend to go with.

Coming back to the reality, I realized Pascal was frowning "Why wouldn't this guy consider it a date? Didn't he ask you out?" he asked, folding his arms defensively, always ready to defend me.

I shrugged, trying to busy myself with something else in the process "Well, I'm just lending him a book, and he said he wanted to repay me with dinner, so maybe it's just dinner between acquaintances." I said sadly, feeling more than a little upset now, realizing I may have not thought things through properly.

I felt Pascal wrap his arms around me from behind, resting his head on my shoulder "It's okay, Punz. Whatever happens, just remember, you'll always have Max and I." he whispered, gently kissing my cheek. I grinned widely, turning in his arms and hugging him tight, whispering "You are the best" before pulling away and heading out of the offices to open up the library.

* * *

At six-thirty p.m. I officially clocked out, running outside to my car, a new 2010 yellow Volkswagen Beetle, so I could grab the outfit I had packed for tonight.

It was a simple lavender sundress that hit my knees and had thin straps and a lavender rope belt. I wore it with a beautiful yellow lily in my hair and dark purple flats.

I exited the bathroom that I had changed in just as Pascal was leaving, and he gave me a thumbs up and winked, wishing me good luck. Returning to put my clothes in the car, I also grabbed my precious copy of '_The Tales of Flynnigan Rider'_ and smiled at it, knowing it was most likely going into good hands for only a little while.

Still, even with that thought in mind, I clutched it tightly to my chest as I locked all the doors of the library and then my car, realizing I could just take the bus tomorrow to work, seeing as I probably wouldn't come home unless it was on the way from the restaurant. As I walked towards the front to finally close the front door, I saw a nice car pull up.

It was a blue 2003 Honda Insight, and it looked almost brand new, that the owner must have taken great care of it. Locking the front door of the library, I turned around just in time to see Eugene stepping out of said car, a bouquet of daisies in his hands, and a boyish grin on his face.

I smiled, walking over to him, taking in his appearance, and blushing at how attractive he looked in a dark green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with black slacks, and black chucks.

"Hey! You look really beautiful. I got you these" he said happily, grinning as he handed me the beautiful bouquet of all white daisies. I buried my face in them, breathing their scent in deeply, sighing at how wonderful the smelled "Thank you so much. That was really thoughtful" I said, grinning.

Setting the flowers down gently on the hood of his car, I handed over the book gently, and he held it like a master, and I knew he was so in shock and would never hurt this precious book.

"This is... wonderful, Rapunzel. Thanks for letting me borrow this. I really appreciate it." he almost whispered before leaning over to gently kiss my cheek. I knew the minute he touched me with his soft lips that my whole body was as red as a tomato, and I began giggling nervously. He only smiled and then began walking back to his car "Shall we go eat and get to know each other better? I know this great Italian place nearby! Is that alright?" he asked, opening the door for me.

I quickly nodded as a response, holding my daisies tight after I was all buckled and he had gotten into the car. He gently placed my book on my lap, telling me to hold it for safekeeping while we drove, and that itself had me even more giddy than before.

We headed quickly to a cute little Italian restaurant called Tony's, and he helped me out of the car, and I left the flowers behind, but made sure too bring the book.

As we walked in, a nice fat man, who was the owner Tony, greeted Eugene like an old friend, and quickly led us to a small booth that was against a large window. We sat down, and quickly had our drink order taken by a thin man named Joe, I ordered an ice tea, and Eugene ordered a Pepsi.

As Joe left the table, Eugene leaned on his elbows on the table "So, tell me about yourself Rapunzel. How did you get a mint condition copy of that book?" he said, tapping his finger on the book I had just placed on the table.

"Well... I was born here in Corona, closer to the castle though, and I've lived here my whole life. My parents work a lot, so most of the time I live with my aunt, Gothel" I said, taking a sip of my delicious iced tea.

"That's cool. I believe I was born here in Corona too, but I was an orphan, so I can't be sure. But I grew up in the Corona Orphanage" he said, almost a little sadly, making my heart clench.

"Is that where you discovered Flynnigan Rider?" I asked, but before he could reply, Joe came back to take our food orders. I ordered the spaghetti with pesto, while Eugene ordered the creamy spinach lasagna.

As Joe left, Eugene answered my question "Yes, I discovered Flynnigan at the orphanage. It used to be my dream to be just like him, and older kids used to pick on me because of it. But instead, I just ignored them and read to the little kids, which I loved."

Gasping, my face burst into a wide grin "You love to read to little kids? I do that every Wednesday at the library!" I said happily, bouncing in my seat a little. He smirked, laughing a little "That's awesome. Maybe sometime I could stop by and listen or maybe even read" he said, and I nodded happily, grinning even bigger.

"That would be amazing! It would be awesome to finally introduce the kids to Flynnigan" I said almost dreamily, resting my head on my hand. After a few more minutes of discussing our love of books and Flynnigan Rider, our food came to the table and we began eating, taking a break from our conversation.

Even if this wasn't a date, it was still the best time out to dinner I had ever had. Eugene and I had so much in common, I was really hoping that we could see each other more often. As we finished our dinner, Eugene called over Joe and whispered something in his ear, making him smile.

As Joe left, I cocked my head to the side in confusion, and Eugene just chuckled "You'll see in just a minute" he whispered, peeking my curiosity even more. Just a minute later, I gasped as Joe brought out a plate with a large slice of tiramisu, with two forks on the side. I suddenly realized that he had ordered it for us to share, and I blushed all over, which unfortunately Eugene noticed.

He gestured for me to take one of the forks, so I gently picked one up and took a small bite of the cake. The minute it touched my taste buds, I let out a low, pleasured moan, the rich flavor exploding all over my mouth, making my eyes close. As I opened my eyes, I saw Eugene's flushed face, his jaw slightly slack, and I blushed again and whispered "Sorry."

He coughed uncomfortably and chuckled awkwardly, grabbing the other fork and taking a bite of the cake, he moaned too as he ate. After much blushing and awkward laughs, we finished the cake, Eugene paid the bill, and we began to leave.

As we got into Eugene's car, I turned to look at him and smiled "I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you. Can you drop me off at the library?" I asked, and he nodded, turning on the car and heading towards the library.

When we arrived, he turned off the car and we both just sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes before he said "Would it be alright if I came by on Wednesday to listen to you read? Then maybe afterwards we could go out again?" I stared at him for a moment, my jaw slightly slack before I gathered myself "Yes. Yes, of course! I would love that!" I said happily, grinning from ear to ear.

Suddenly, before I could even contemplate my actions, I had grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips to mine, kissing him by surprise. He sat in shock for a second before threading his fingers in my short chestnut hair, deepening the kiss as I felt the fireworks bursting all around me. We sat there for a good few minutes just passionately kissing, until he pulled away with a sigh, caressing my cheek and looking at me with his lust-filled amber eyes.

Looking down, I smiled "Wow, so that's what it feels like" I whispered, turning my head to look at him. He cocked his head to the side, giving me a quizzical look "What what feels like?" he asked, confused. I blushed, looking down again

"Kissing. That was... my first kiss..." I said, barely above a whisper, very embarrassed. His eyes widened before softening, rubbing my cheek gently again "Well I am honored to be your first kiss." he said quietly, kissing me briefly on the lips again.

We both smiled at each other before I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and moved to leave "Well... I'll see you on Sunday. Bye Eugene. Thanks" I said, opening the door and stepping out, leaving the book on his passenger seat and grabbing my daisies. Walking away, it took a minute before I heard his car start and he pulled away, driving off into the dark.

As I got into my car, I sat there in silence for a few minutes just smiling brightly to myself, thinking about my very first kiss. Shaking my head, I turned on the car and drove quickly towards the house I shared with Gothel.

* * *

It was only a few minutes away, and as I pulled into the garage, the door from the house to the garage flung open, and out stepped Gothel in only her short red nightgown and awful her high heels.

She marched over to my car and glared at me as I got out of the car, and she pointed her long finger at me "Where the hell have you been, you wretched girl!" she screamed.

Rolling my eyes, I moved away from her, but she grabbed my arm, digging her long red fingernails into my arm "Don't you _dare_ walk away from me! _Where _have you been!" she yelled again, removing her hand from my arm and crossing her arms, tapping her fingernails.

I sighed, looking at her "Gothel, I was on a date." I said quietly, and she gasped loudly before smacking me hard on the face. "You little slut! Go to your room right now!" she screamed, pointing towards the door.

Holding my reddening cheek, the one that had been so sweetly caressed by Eugene on half an hour earlier, I walked into the house, up the stairs, and to my room. I had the master bedroom, and luckily, I had a lock on my door, so I quickly locked it, sinking down onto the floor, and holding my now bruising cheek, and I wished that Eugene was here to make it all better with his soft lips.

Standing up, I went to the mini fridge in my room and grabbed an ice pack, wrapping it in a cloth from the master bathroom and placing it on my pillow. Changing into my simple cotton nightgown that hit just above my knees, and had sleeves that went to just below my elbows, and I climbed under only the sheet, because it was much too hot on this May night to sleep under anything else.

As I lay down on my side, my cheek resting on the ice pack, I realized that it was exactly two months until my twentieth birthday on May fifteenth, and after that, it would only be another year until freedom from my witch aunt. Grinning at this thought, I closed my eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of my first kiss and my freedom.

* * *

**I hope you all like the first chapter! You can find the Pinterest board with lots of pictures on my profile! Thanks! Please R&R!**


	2. Of Stories and Dating

**Hello again, everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I've been on vacation, but I will try to have the next chapter out very soon. I have the next couple chapters planned out, so I hope to get them done quickly. Also, I am going on a trip to Disneyland and D23 Expo very soon, so I will be having a giveaway on tumblr afterwards, so be sure to check it out. The link to my tumblr is on my profile. Enjoy!**

* * *

Over the next four days, I tried my best to stay positive until Wednesday when Eugene came by to the weekly children's reading. I also tried to cover the small bruise that had flowered on my cheek after the slap that Gothel had given me, though I was a pro at covering those up, since it had definitely happened before.

Pascal almost blew a gasket when he saw the bruise, and he almost yelled at Gothel in front of the entire library, but I quickly calmed him down. By Wednesday, it was barely noticeable, but I still had to put on a little concealer, because I didn't want to worry the children or Eugene.

After brushing my short brown hair, I put on a yellow sundress with purple and white flowers, and white flats with little white flowers on them. After jumping into my Bug and driving to the library, I was surprised to see Eugene's car in the parking lot.

Once I had parked, he got out of his car and came over to me "Hi Eugene. What are you doing here so early?" I asked, giggling at the thought of him waiting for me. He smirked "I wanted to get here early so I could see you. Thankfully, I didn't have work today, but I'm used to getting up early." he said, leaning over and gently brushing his lips to mine.

I smiled, my face reddening, before I got a good look at his attire. He was wearing a plain red polo shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and was once again sporting his black chucks. "Well that's very sweet of you, Eugene. Here, we can go through the employee entrance." I said, leading him towards the back door of the library, unlocking it, and letting us in.

I led him through the back room and onto the main floor, flicking on the lights as we walked. I then took him to the kids section, and we sat in two of the plush chairs "So! What should we read today? I mean, if you still want to, of course." I said, grinning as I relaxed in the chair.

"I still want to read, but could you go first? I want to see how it's done by a master before I step up to the plate" he said, making me giggle at his comment about me being a 'master'.

"Of course I can go first! The kids are all fairly easy to handle, but I bet you are used to rowdy kids, living in an orphanage and all" I said, and as he was about to answer, I heard the back room door open.

"Rapunzel? Are you here buddy?" Pascal called out, walking around and looking for me.

"Over here Pascal!" I called back, and he quickly came over, wrapping me in a hug the second I stood up.

After his warm hug, he turned in surprise to see Eugene, who was just smiling at the whole scene in front of him "Oh! Are you Eugene? It's nice to meet you! I'm Pascal!" he said happily, sticking his hand out to receive a handshake.

Eugene stood up and shook Pascal's hand "Yep, that's me. It's nice to meet you too, Pascal. Rapunzel told me about you last week on our date." he said, and I gasped quietly, realizing that he had referred to our outing as a date.

As the two conversed, I went up the grand staircase and unlocked the front door, putting up the sign about the story time and flipping the closed sign to open. As I headed back, I was greeted by other employees as they arrived, and I quickly ducked back into the back room to clock in.

Heading back to the children's section, Eugene and Pascal were browsing the aisles for books to read. Pascal picked out 'Stellaluna' by Janell Cannon for me to read, while Eugene decided on 'Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day' by Judith Viorst.

Happy with their choices, I asked Eugene to help me set up the sitting area for the kids, while Pascal went to the information desk since it was empty. At ten o'clock am, a large group of children from a local elementary school came bounding in, with a few extra children and their parents coming in too.

Everyone took their spot, and I smiled, mostly because these children felt like my friends because they came every Wednesday to listen to me. After they had all settled down, I began "Hello kids! As most of you know, my name is Rapunzel, and I own this library. Before I announce what we will read today, I would like to give you all a special surprise!" I said with enthusiasm, making the children's eyes light up.

Eugene entered from behind a large bookcase and sat down next to me "This is my friend, Eugene, and he will also be reading a story for you today!" I said, and the children burst into excited laughter and began to clap.

After announcing our books, Eugene scooted back and I began to read, and after finishing, Eugene and I switched chairs. As he began to read, I thought I was going to faint with how beautiful his reading voice was.

He was so sweet with the children, occasionally stopping to answer a question or ruffle someone's hair. He read it a bit over dramatically, making the story so much better, and I was amazed at how quiet and patient the kids were.

Once he finished, the kids all began to clap loudly, and were begging for another story. Unfortunately, I knew that we were already over time for today, but then Eugene did something that made my heart soar.

"How about next week I come again?" he said, and all the children screamed "YAY!" before running to hug him, and I felt tears flowing down my cheeks. He turned to me then, smiling happily, before turning back to the children, hugging them all before they left.

After everyone had left, I grabbed his shirt again and kissed him deeply, right in the kids section of my library. We kept it brief, knowing other kids would come back in soon, but it still made me happy.

After our kiss, we put away the seats and went back out onto the main floor, holding hands tightly. He said he had some errands to run before he came back for our date, and I said I might be a little late because I would have to run home afterwards to get something to wear, but he said I looked fine and that this would just be casual.

After he left, I grabbed Pascal and ran into the back room, gushing about how well the story time had gone today, and about our second real kiss, and Pascal congratulated me before we both got back to work.

* * *

At five o'clock, I clocked out and quickly hurried into the bathroom to put on a little more concealer on my bruise, just to make sure. I walked out the front door after locking up the rest of the building, and just as I locked the front door, right on queue, Eugene drove up.

He hadn't changed his clothes so I guessed that wherever we were going, it must really be casual. I jumped in his car before he could even get out, and swiftly placed my lips on his, my hands holding his face.

We kissed for only a moment before we broke away and he began to drive off "So? Where are we going?" I pressed, holding his shirt tightly in anticipation. He chuckled, and looked at me once we reached a stoplight "It's a secret. You just have to wait." he said, making me playfully pout at him.

As we drove along, I rested my head against the window, watching the beautiful city fly by, and I sighed happily. He turned on the radio then just as the song 'Little Wonders' by Rob Thomas came on, and I smiled dreamily, because it kind of reflected how I felt at that moment.

I closed my eyes, just listening to the music, when suddenly I noticed the car had stopped, and quickly opening my eyes, I looked out to see the ocean, and a quaint little restaurant on stilts. I instantly knew exactly where we were, it was the 'Sunshine and Seafood' restaurant, a place I had only been to once when I was a kid with my parents.

Eugene, smiling, turned to look at me "I hope you like seafood! I picked this place more for the view than the food" he said, chuckling to himself. I smiled back and nodded happily, and together we got out and walked down the beach to the restaurant, where we were quickly seated at the table with the best view.

After we each ordered their famous apple pie cider to drink, we both sat in silence, watching the tide hit the shore in powerful waves. After we got our drinks, we ordered our food, Eugene ordering blackened salmon tacos with corn salsa and cilantro lime ranch, while I ordered shrimp and avocado summer salad rolls.

After the waiter left this time though, Eugene began to speak "I had so much fun with the kids today. I hope it's okay I invited myself back, though I think your reaction earlier proved it is" he said, chuckling.

I blushed, looking at my hands, twisting them together "Oh. Of course it's fine. Umm... sorry I kissed you out of nowhere... three times" I said quietly, and he just chuckled again, gently lifting my chin up with his index finger.

"No need to apologize. I like kissing you." he whispered sweetly, and I smiled again, but my face just got even more red. We sat in silence again after that until our food came, and as we ate we made small talk. Just simple stuff.

I found out that his favorite color is teal, his favorite animal is the wolverine, and his favorite movie is 'The Princess Bride', which also happens to be my favorite, while I told him my favorite color is lavender and my favorite animal is the elf owl.

After dinner we were both so full we decided against dessert, and after paying the bill, we decided to walk along the beach. As the salty sea air blew in my face, I held Eugene's hand as we walked slowly along the beach, the warm setting sun kissing our skin.

Finally, we agreed that it was time to leave, and we got into the car together, strapping in, pulling away from the beach. As we drove back to the library, Eugene asked if we could go on another date on Friday night after both he and I finished work, and I quickly agreed.

I loved spending time with him, and our dates were so fun, but he said that since he got to pick the last two places to go, that I got to pick the next two, and that we could even ride in my car to go where I picked.

As he dropped me off, we shared a short but passionate kiss before he drove off into the almost set sun. Sighing happily again, I quickly hurried home, and this time I planned to lie to Gothel if she confronted me again.

But thankfully she had left a note for me on the fridge, saying she would be out all night on 'business', which I knew could only mean she was out at a bar, trying to sleep with men in their twenties and thirties.

She disgusted me sometimes, sleeping with men who were young enough to be her son, but I was at least glad that she always made sure to not sleep with anyone underage.

Rolling my eyes, I got ready for bed, putting on a floral scoop neck pajama tank top and matching shorts. I lay down in bed, getting out the newest book I was reading, 'Matilda Bone' by Karen Cushman.

It wasn't very big, but I had decided to read it anyways, and when I finished it later that night, it was only eleven o'clock pm. Putting the finished book back in my bag, I got back into bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

On Thursday, I decided to devise a plan on where Eugene and I would go for our next two dates, and after many ideas, I finally decided what we would do. I was about to call Eugene when I realized I didn't even have his number, making me laugh.

How had I already gone on two dates with him and not gotten his number. I made a note on my iPhone to ask for his phone number, and went about writing down my date ideas.

* * *

The next day, I couldn't even contain my excitement, and everyone at the library noticed, unfortunately including Gothel. As I was putting away books in one of the aisles, I begin daydreaming about my date tonight with my Eugene, and I must have become unresponsive, because the next thing I knew, Gothel slammed the shelf right in front of me.

"Alright, you foolish girl! I don't care who you are, tell me what has your head in the clouds!" She whispered angrily, giving me a death glare. Sighing, I looked at Gothel "Nothing. I'm just... tired" I whispered, going back to my work, but she didn't let up.

"Don't lie to me! Are you going out on another 'date' you little slut?" she questioned, knocking a book out of my hand and onto the floor. I rolled my eyes, getting really tired of how she has been treating me lately "Yes, I have a date. Now leave me alone" I said, grabbing the book from the floor, putting it back on the cart, and quickly moving to another section.

I was so furious with stupid Gothel, even if she was my aunt, I kind of hated her guts right now, and I knew I should call my parents tomorrow to tell them what has happened with her as of late. Shaking my head to rid my mind of Gothel, I got back to work, trying my hardest not to daydream again.

At seven o'clock, I clocked out again, locking up, but not before Gothel yelled at me some more. After she was gone, I waited outside until Eugene arrived, and was happy when his blue car pulled up only minutes later.

He hopped out, locking his door and walking over to me, gently kissing me on the lips as he whispered "Hi." I blushed and sweetly kissed him back, pulling back to say "Hello. Ready to go out?" I asked, grabbing his hand and walking towards the car. He only smiled, following and getting into my car, and just then my phone made a little ping noise, reminding me to ask for Eugene's number.

"Oh! Hey, can I have your phone number?" I asked, going to the contacts section, looking back up at him as he pulled out his own iPhone. We quickly exchanged numbers before I turned on the car and we began to drive towards my favorite spot in all the kingdom, the royal gardens.

They had been open to the public for years, and I absolutely _loved_ going there, and that's why I wanted to take Eugene there. I hoped he liked it though, because it was romantic, but I was afraid he also might be a little bored because most guys didn't like flowers, but I hoped he would have fun.

Also, there was a cute little cafe near the grounds that had great food. As we drove, I told him where we were going, and he seemed pretty excited, even when pulled up to the parking lot. Getting out, we walked hand in hand first to the gardens, realizing that neither of us were very hungry yet, because we had both had late lunches.

After paying the small admission fee, Eugene asked why all the gardeners and security were smiling at me, and I simply shrugged, not sure why. As we walked along, I told him a little about each of the flowers, because I had read almost every single botany book in the library, and had extensive knowledge on all plants.

As we were looking at the daisies, smiling at each other as a reminder of the flowers he gave me, I heard someone calling my name. Turning around, I saw Maximus running up to us, a smile plastered on his face "Hey Rapunzel! What are you doing here? Who's this?" he asked, hugging me gently.

"Max, I'm here with my... date Eugene. Eugene, this is Pascal's older brother, Maximus" I said happily, and Eugene stood there with a shocked face, and both Max and I laughed, clearly knowing what he was shocked about.

"Hello Eugene. Yes, I know, it's quite shocking that Pascal and I are brothers, but our mom is a model, so she's very tall, while our dad is a short businessman" he said, chuckling as Eugene recovered from his shock.

"So, do you work here?" Eugene asked, and Max nodded "Yep. I'm a royal bodyguard." he said proudly, flashing his badge. As Max and Eugene talked for a few more minutes, I moved away to make a quick phone call to my parents, and when I was done, Max had left and Eugene was just standing there, a smile on his face.

Realizing we were both hungry now, we leave the gardens and head to the cafe, called Campanula Cafe, and we ordered at the counter. Eugene ordered hummus-crusted chicken, while I got edamame salad with ginger vinaigrette, and we both had ice water to drink.

We sat at the most romantic table, right by the red rose bushes, and we just talked about ourselves. Eugene was curious about when my birthday was, saying he would like to take me out, and I told him it was July 15th, and that I would be turning twenty. He told me his birthday was April 6th, and he had just turned twenty-five.

After we finished our dinner, we ordered a slice of carrot layer cake with tangy cream cheese frosting to share, and it was absolutely delicious, and once I had paid, we headed back to the gardens.

"Eugene! There is a secret area here that hardly anyone knows about. Do you want to go there?" I asked, holding his hand tightly and smiling, and he chuckled before nodding, so I began to drag him in the direction of my favorite spot.

Behind a large bush, there was a small gate, and unlocking it with a key that was under the bush, we walked in together, and I saw Eugene's jaw drop. Down a long winding path, there was a white gazebo with a small bench on one side of it, and the entire area was covered by large trees, and the ground filled with beautiful and fragrant flowers.

Grinning, I led Eugene down the path to the gazebo, and together we sat on the bench, our hands never leaving each others. "Wow. This place is beautiful. How did you find it?" he asked, turning to me with a quizzical look.

Blushing, I smiled and looked down "My parents brought me here once, when I was little. This is where they got engaged, and they said maybe someday that someone would propose to me here" I said, looking at him with a small grin.

He grinned back, before his eyes softened and he leaned down, cupping my cheek gently, and he lay a passionate kiss on my lips. As my fingers threaded in his hair, I felt the fireworks that had always been described in books when you found someone you loved, and that thought made me deepen the kiss.

Unfortunately though, when Eugene ran his tongue along my lower lip, I jumped back in surprise, gasping, before an embarrassed flush blossomed on my cheeks and neck. "Sorry. I just... wasn't expecting that" I said sheepishly, biting my lip and looked up at him with sorry eyes.

His eyes suddenly widened, but he shook his head before putting on an understanding smile "It's alright. I guess I was just caught up in the moment. You kiss so well, sometimes I forget that I was your first kiss" he said, reaching to brush a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

We sat in silence for a while, breathing in the scent of flowers, listening to birds chirping, and just being peaceful. After a while, as the sun began to set, we decided to end our date, and so we headed back to my car.

As we drove back to the library, every time I stopped at a stoplight, I would reach over and grab Eugene's hand, and he would squeeze it affectionately. Once we got back to the library, he looked at me once I had parked, and I smiled.

Next thing I knew, he was kissing me again with his soft, passionate lips, and I felt every hair on my body stand up as the fireworks burst again. I unbuckled quickly, and not knowing what had come over me, I moved to his seat and sat in his lap as we kissed.

After a moment, we both pulled away, our breathing ragged, and I rested my head against Eugene's, both of us smiling happily as we regained our breath. We got out of the car together, both of us blushing slightly "Well... I guess I'll see you next Wednesday" I said quietly, biting my lip again.

He smiled at me, kissed my forehead gently for a moment, and then began walking away, saying "Bye Rapunzel. See you then." Getting back in my car, I quickly went home, and as I pulled into the driveway, I noticed all the lights were off, meaning Gothel was, thankfully, asleep.

After getting ready for bed and slipping on a magenta maxi nightgown, I lay in bed, not even bothering to grab a book, just thinking about Eugene. His beautiful brown hair; his deep amber eyes; his smooth, seductive lips; his calloused but gentle hands; just everything about him was wonderful.

I hoped he thought that about me too, because I really liked him, and I hoped he really liked me. Grabbing one of my pillows, I wrapped my arms and legs around it, hugging it close, and I fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of Eugene as Flynnigan Rider, and I as his bad ass wife, Solveig Rider, fighting villains and living it up in a beautiful castle, just like in the book.

* * *

**Don't forget to check out the Grand Corona Library pinterest board! The link is on my profile! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! Next chapter to come soon!**


	3. Kingdom Dances

**Hello again! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I was recently visiting California for Disneyland and D23 Expo! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

I didn't see Eugene again until Wednesday, and I was so excited for him to come and read again at the library, and for our fourth date afterwards. I came dressed to work in sheath dress that was teal, which I knew Eugene would like, and grey ballet flats.

And for our date I brought along a blue polka dot dress and matching low high heels that, thankfully, I could wear and didn't remind me of Gothel. Tonight, we were going to be accompanied by Max and Pascal, and the four of us were going dancing.

Usually, it was just Pascal and I, and this was our Wednesday night ritual, going dancing, but this time we would be bringing Max and Eugene along. Once again, when I pulled into the library parking lot, there was Eugene, leaning on his car hood with a smile on his face.

He was dressed in his usual black chucks, and the brown pants he wore when we first met, but his shirt was what made me giggle. Apparently, he had had the same 'wear the others favorite color' idea as me, because he was wearing a lavender button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

We both started laughing as we took in each others attire, and I quickly walked over to Eugene to kiss his soft lips happily, both of us smiling as our lips moved rhythmically against each others. "Hi. I love your shirt" I said as I pulled away, giggling as I ran my hand down his shirt with one finger.

He chuckled, reaching for my hand as we began walking towards the back entrance of the library "Thanks. I love your dress" he said sweetly, kissing my temple. Just as I unlocked the door, another car pulled into the parking lot, and I smiled as I realized it was Pascal.

I absolutely how quirky Pascal's car was, it was a 2001 Ford Taurus LX in hot pink, and I thought it totally reflected his personality. The car itself was a pretty standard car, it was just the color that was so over the top and screamed Pascal. As he stepped out, I noticed that he had changed his hair color again, this time to a deep red color.

As he practically bounced over to us, he threw his arms around us "Hey guys! Excited for tonight?" he asked, smiling at both of us. We both nodded, smiling, before we three headed inside the library, turning on all the lights and unlocking the doors.

Pascal offered to go unlock the front door while Eugene and I picked out our books and set up the chairs for story time, so we headed there quickly. After all the chairs were out, we began browsing the aisles of bookcases, looking high and low for two books.

Finally, we came to a decision, Eugene deciding to read 'The Giving Tree' by Shel Silverstein, while I decided to read 'Sleepy Bears' by Mem Fox. As soon as the clock chimed ten o'clock, I heard a mob of children racing down the steps to the kids section, and they all got seated quickly and were suddenly silent, shocking both Eugene and I.

Once again, I read first, and at the end all the children cheered happily, but they were practically screaming in joy when Eugene sat down. I could have sworn I saw his eyes began to fill with tears, but he quickly composed himself and began to read. By the end, I was practically sobbing because the way he had read the story, it felt like he had experienced the sadness in the story, and even some of the children were crying.

As he finished, I got up and, very unprofessionally, hugged him tightly right in front of all the kids. But the next thing I knew, I felt lots of little arms wrapping around both Eugene and me, and together we all just hugged Eugene, filling him with love. As the children left with their teachers, who were stunned at what they had just seen, I finally pulled back to look at Eugene, and he was smiling with tears in his eyes.

I smiled and gently kissed his lips, and then we both just stood there, hugging, when Eugene said something that shocked me. "Be my girlfriend" he gently whispered, tightening his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek. I pulled back, slack jawed, and we both just stared at each other before I broke into a wide grin and nodded quickly, before crushing my lips against his again.

After we collected ourselves, we began to clean up the area, and once we were done, I led Eugene to the break room, where we sat on the white IKEA couch. We just sat there in silence, my arm wrapped around his waist and my head on his shoulder, before I sighed dreamily and whispered "That was beautiful. I loved it."

He turned his head to look at me, and gently kissed the crown of my head "Thanks. I used to read that when I was little at the orphanage. For some reason, I always get that reaction" he said, chuckling quietly and shaking his head before leaning it against mine.

Gently taking his hand and rubbing my thumb along the back of his hand, I smiled "So? We're officially... together now?" I asked, moving my head slightly to look into his gorgeous amber eyes. Turning his head to mine, he smirked, nodded, and then rubbed his nose gently against mine.

After a few minutes of us just gazing into each others eyes, I moved to sit up "So, I need to get back to work. You're welcome to just stay in here or come work with me or go home. It's up to you" I said with a smile. Both of us now standing, he grabbed my hand "I don't work today, so I'll work with you. Just put me somewhere and I'll work" he said as we began to walk out of the break room.

As we head out, I grab one of the carts with returned books that are ready to be put back on shelves, and as we hit the floor, I give Eugene a rundown of how to put them away. After he has it down, I head to the front desk to help with check-outs, and after about an hour, Eugene comes back to get another cart, while I head to the information desk.

Eugene really gets the hang of it, and in total puts away twelve carts before I clock out at five. Quickly changing from my teal dress and flats to my blue dress and short heels, I come out of the bathroom with a smile on my face, and Eugene's eyes widened.

"You look gorgeous, Rapunzel" he whispered, making me blush and gently kiss his lips. Once the building has been locked up, Eugene, Pascal, and I get into my car and head towards Max's apartment, and the moment we get there, he hops in and we head to the club.

As we pull into the parking lot into a VIP spot, Eugene gives me a quizzical look, making Pascal and I giggle. "We've been coming here for a couple years almost every Wednesday night, so they made us VIP's!" I stated happily, locking my car before grabbing Eugene's hand as the four of us headed to the VIP entrance.

I didn't even need to flash my VIP badge because the bouncer knew Pascal and I, and he just tipped his baseball cap and let us in. While the exterior of 'Tower Heist' looked almost like a plain old abandoned brick building, inside it was a colorful, modern club.

With a large dance floor, and steel staircases that led to a beautiful wrap around balcony, it was a very cool hang-out here in Corona, and while they did serve alcohol, the minimum age for access to the club was seventeen, but thankfully they had non-alcoholic versions of all of their drinks.

Before we hit the dance floor, we all walked up one of the steel staircases to the bar to get some drinks and food. We ordered a big platter of baked buffalo wings for the four of us, and then Max and Eugene got the aptly named Corona beer, while Pascal got a virgin mimosa, and I got an Alice cocktail.

As we sat down with our drinks and food, we all conversed over the loud music, but thankfully it wasn't so loud that we had to scream. After we had finished both our drinks and all the food, the four of us headed to the dance floor. While Eugene and I were glued together, Max and Pascal went off to find girls to dance with them, being each other's wing man.

As Eugene and I got out on the dance floor, they began to play 'Naturally' by Selena Gomez, and we began to dance. Because there were so many people, we danced close together, and as I did a little spin, some guy accidentally pushed me, and the next thing I knew, my back was flush against Eugene's front.

I went to move away, but he placed his hands gently on my hips and whispered "Just go with it" in my ear, kissing my neck. Blushing as red as a strawberry, I began to dance with Eugene, and we soon got into a rhythm as the song continued.

Suddenly emboldened, I used my knowledge from books and the internet, and I gently ground my hips against him. I turned to him as he froze, his eyes widening, and I looked at him sheepishly, my blush growing deeper and moving to my ears and neck as well.

"Sorry. I... I don't know what came over me" I said, embarrassed, hiding my face from the rest of the world, wanting to collapse into myself. After a moment, I looked back up at Eugene, and he looked a little concerned, but there was humor in his eyes "Why are you apologizing? That was sexy" he said, grabbing my hand and gently pulling me towards him so our chests were flush against each other.

Looking up at him, a small smile graced my lips, and I reached deep inside myself and pulled out a part of myself that I didn't even know existed... sexy Rapunzel. Taking a deep breath, I looked up at him, fluttering my eyelashes, and biting my lip gently before saying "Oh? You liked that?" in the most seductive tone I had ever used.

Before I knew what had happened, Eugene had grasped my cheeks and thrust his lips against mine, and this time when his tongue ran along my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and let it in. As we began making out, our tongues doing a seductive dance that went along with how we moved our bodies, I heard to catcalls coming from one side of the dance floor, and I knew it was Max and Pascal.

Smiling, I deepened the kiss, my hands running all along Eugene's body, and after a moment we broke apart for air, our foreheads resting on one another. I felt someone tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to see a grinning Pascal and Max, who then enveloped us both in hugs, and Max even gave Eugene a playful noogie, and from then on that night they only referred to us as 'the lovebirds'.

At about eleven, we all decided we were tired, so we left, first dropping off Max at his apartment, and as Pascal was getting out of the car, he said "Be safe, you two!" with an over-exaggerated wink, which made me blush. We sat in silence for a bit, occasionally looking at each other, before Eugene spoke "I should probably get home. When do you want to go out next?" he asked, reaching for his phone to check his schedule.

"How about tomorrow night? I really would like you to come over to my house, and we could make dinner together! I get off at five. When are you done with work?" I said, grabbing my own phone to make a calendar appointment, though I doubted that I would forget a date with Eugene.

"I'm off at five too. How about I meet you at six at your house. I guess I never told you, but I'm an iron worker, so I usually stink after work." he said, chuckling. My face glowed in admiration "You're an iron worker? That's so cool! Are you working on the new Corona bridge?" I asked, knowing that my parents had invested lots of money into that project, since it was so important to our community.

"Why yes, yes I am." he said, grinning and looking very proud. After we talked a little more about his job, I gave him my address, and he got out of my car and drove away. After I got home, I knocked on Gothel's door, hoping she was still awake, and after just a moment, she opened the door, her face contorted in a frown "What do you want?" she hissed.

"Gothel, I was just wondering if I could have the house to myself tomorrow, after six." I asked politely, and she groaned, rolling her eyes. "Oh great, now the little slut is bringing her stupid lovers home. Fine, whatever. I'll make myself scarce." she growled before slamming her door in my face.

Frowning, I headed to my room, showering away the sweat the had dried from dancing, and getting into a purple tank top and flannel plaid pants before hopping into bed with the book 'Looking for Alaska' by John Green, and after awhile I fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up early the next morning, I laid out an outfit for dinner that night with Eugene, which was a sleeveless turtleneck dress in navy, and beige ballerina flats with bows on them, and I got dressed for work in short orange dress and light pink flats.

When I got to work, Pascal was there, and as we opened up, the two of us talked about the night, giggling about the steamy moment I had with Eugene. As we went along with our day, I kept getting distracted by the thought of my handsome boyfriend.

_Boyfriend_. The word felt so strange and foreign, but I absolutely loved having a boyfriend, especially one as nice as Eugene. I couldn't wait for the work day to be over so I could see him.

As soon as the clock chimed five, I zoomed out of the library, leaving Pascal to lock up, and I drove as quickly as I could to my house. Jumping out of my car, I let out a relieved sigh as I saw that Gothel's car was gone, and I ran into the house to quickly shower and change clothes.

After I was clean and dressed, I tidied up, and just as I finished, the doorbell rang. Practically racing the door, I opened it and launched myself into Eugene's arms, hugging him close, and he quickly hugged me back, chuckling at me.

Pulling away, I gave him a quick once over, smiling at his simple white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and a pair of blue jeans with his regular chucks. As I invited him in, he produced a beautiful bouquet of orange tiger lilies, which I quickly put in a vase on the dining table.

"So, what are we making for dinner?" he asked, following me into the kitchen, and I quickly began to pull out ingredients. "Korean beef bowl with white rice. I'll start the rice if you want to start browning the meat." I said, handing Eugene the package of ground beef from the fridge.

As we cooked dinner, we conversed about our days at work, and occasionally we took a quick break to kiss each other passionately, and when we finished, we went into the dining room and sat down.

We had a lovely modern black dining set that sat four, and we sat across from each other, eating in silence, stealing the occasional glance every so often. After we finished, we did the dishes quietly before I suggested going up to my room, and Eugene quickly agreed. I knew how these things usually went, but Eugene seemed much too nice and sweet to do anything I didn't like.

As I gave him a tour of my room, his jaw dropped as he looked at my large bookcase, and suddenly a look of realization came to his face "Oh! I finished 'The Tales of Flynnigan Rider', and it's in my car, so remind me to give it to you before I leave." he said, and I smiled and nodded.

Sitting on my large bed, I patted the spot on my right, and Eugene sat down next to me, and for a moment we just stared at each other before we both leaned in and our lips met in a gentle caress, my hand reaching up to thread in Eugene's hair, and his moving to rest on my cheek. As I scooted closer to Eugene, he slowly pulled me into his lap, deepening the kiss significantly, which took my breath away.

As we continued our make out session, I started to get a little worried that this could turn into more, and as Eugene's hand began to move down from my cheek to my neck and collarbone, I knew where it was headed.

Breaking the kiss, I pulled back slightly "I'm... I'm not ready to go there yet." I whispered, pressing my hands against his chest, both of us panting. Tilting my head with his index finger, he smiled knowingly at me "That's okay, Rapunzel. I know this is your first relationship, so we can go as fast or slow as you want. It's entirely up to you" he said, tucking my hair behind my ears and kissing my forehead.

Blushing, I smiled at him and whispered "Thank you" before wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, kissing his neck gently. We sat there for awhile, just feeling each others warmth and absorbing it, reveling in the happiness of the other. Soon, I began to yawn, and I looked up at Eugene, who yawned too, and I removed myself from his lap.

"Well, I should probably head home. Text me tomorrow about when you want to go on another date, 'kay?" he said, standing up. I stood up next to him, and we stared at each other for a moment before I leaned in to capture his lips again, and we spent a good few minutes just kissing sweetly.

After pulling away, we headed downstairs, hand in hand, and then out the front door to where Eugene's car was parked in the driveway. He reached in and grabbed my book, handing it to me with smile "Thanks for letting me borrow this. I'm so glad I went looking for it, or I never would have met you." he said, patting the book cover gently.

"Oh Eugene. I'm so glad I met you. I like you. A lot." I said with a sheepish grin, feeling so much more comfortable and less embarrassed around him. He leaned in to kiss my already kiss-swollen lips, and I wrapped my free hand around his neck, tugging gently on his hair to deepen the kiss.

He pulled away only moments later, walked to the drivers side of the car, hopped in, and pulled away, driving off towards the city. After I could no longer see his car, I headed up the steps, locked the door, and headed back upstairs to my bedroom.

Placing the book back on the shelf, I sighed, gently caressing the spine, knowing his soft yet calloused hands had been holding it not too long ago. I undressed before getting into my light pink summer pajama set, brushing my teeth, and getting into bed with one of my favorite books, the complete Grimm Fairy Tales.

It was the first book I was ever given, which I received from my parents for my third birthday, and my mother read the story for which I get my name, Rapunzel. Though at that time, only my parents knew me by that name, while everyone else simply knew me as 'Rachel'.

Smiling at the thought of my parents, I quickly made a note on my phone to visit them on Sunday. As I began reading the story of Rapunzel, I hoped that maybe Eugene was my prince, come to save me from the evil witch who watched over me.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this chapter! I promise the next one will be longer! Don't forget to check out the pinterest page that has tons of new pins every time I update! Thank you!**


	4. Awkward Situations

**Hello again! I felt such a strong need to write this chapter that I wrote it all in one day. I hope you all enjoy it, and just a warning, there are some intense scenes and a cliff hanger. Enjoy!**

* * *

On Sunday, I went and visited my parents. We had a lovely lunch together, I wore a dress with a black and white striped top and a yellow bottom and orange flats.

I told them that I had met Eugene and that we were together. They warned me of the dangers, and that if I wanted to stay with him I should be completely truthful with him, but I knew I should wait before revealing my secret. As I left I even got to see Max, and we talked for awhile about how Eugene and I were doing together, and he also warned me about being truthful about myself.

After I got home, I just sat around in my dress in my comfy gray wing chair, reading a new book called 'Speak' by Laurie Halse Anderson. About halfway through the book, the front door of the house opened with a bang, making me jump and drop my book, and in comes Gothel and some young man, both looking very drunk.

They both had smiles on their faces, but Gothel's changed to a look of fury as she lay eyes on me "What are you doing here, just sitting around? Go make us some dinner, you stupid girl!" she screamed. Sighing, I stood up and began walking towards the kitchen to make some dinner, but not before scoffing at the appearance of the both of them.

Gothel was wearing short black leather dress and a pair of leopard print high heels, while the man she was with was wearing a light grey button down shirt and a black vest with loose blue jeans and white tennis shoes, and messy black hair, all of this making him look like a normal college boy wanting to get lucky.

As I got into the kitchen, I whipped up some spicy black bean enchiladas, and was unfortunately rewarded with an angered groan from Gothel and a slap on the face. After I cleaned the dining table and all the dishes, I headed upstairs to my room, but on the way up, the man Gothel had brought home stopped me.

"Hey. I'm Carter. You're Gothel's niece, correct?" he said, leaning on wall, blocking my way. Nodding, I gave him a small smile "Yes. Now please, I'm tired and would like to go to sleep" I said, trying to make my way upstairs.

He blocked my way even more, leaning closer to my face and smirking "Now babe, I've had fun with your dear aunt, but now I'm interested... in you, hot stuff" he said with a wink, trying to kiss me. My instincts took over and I ran away quickly, but he was close behind, trying to reach for me.

I scrambled into the kitchen, grabbed the cast iron frying pan, and hit him square in the face as hard as I could. He fell to the floor with a loud thud, and I screamed, making Gothel rush downstairs.

She screamed when she saw Carter lying on the floor, and turned quickly on me "What the fuck did you do? Did you kill him?" she shouted, raising her hand to smack me, but I lifted my frying pan in defense.

"Don't you dare come near me right now Gothel! Your little boy toy almost raped me! Now I'm leaving and won't come back until he is gone!" I screamed, backing out of the kitchen. I quickly ran up the stairs, panting heavily, and I grabbed my black and pink duffle bag and began to throw in clothes, books, and anything else I would need, including my frying pan. Picking up my phone, I quickly pressed on Eugene's contact and called him. I knew it was late, almost ten o'clock, but I was praying he would answer.

"Hey Rapunzel! I'm excited for our date on Tuesday. How're you?" he asked, and as his sweet voice came through the phone, I began to cry. "Hey, shh, shh, what's wrong?" he said, trying to calm me down, and I tried myself to calm down, but nothing was working.

"Eugene... I n-need... to c-come over, ple-please" I cried into the phone, not even waiting for his answer before grabbing my bag and rushing downstairs.

"Of course. Of course you can come over. Do you need me to come get you?" he asked as I got outside, and I quickly said no. He told me his address and I quickly jumped in my car and sped down the street, tears streaming down my face. The moment I got there, I parked where he had told me to, and I quickly grabbed my bag and phone, locking my car, and heading to the building.

It was a small, white building that looked to only hold eight apartments, but it was cute. Pressing the call button for apartment number 5, I waited for only a few seconds before Eugene buzzed me in and I rushed to the elevator. As soon as I got off, I turned right and went down a hall to a door marked 5 on the left, knocking briskly.

As soon as the door swung open, I was enveloped in a tight hug, and I began to full on sob, clutching on for dear life to Eugene, who was gently kissing my temple and whispering sweet nothings. I felt myself being lifted off the ground, but I wouldn't let go of Eugene, wanting him to stay close to me as he carried me bridal style into his apartment, my duffle bag hanging from his right arm.

He set my bag down quickly before lowering us both down onto what I presumed was a couch, and he gently consoled me as my tears stained his shirt. After a moment, I pulled away, looking at his confused but sweet face, and I took a deep breath, leaning in to rest my forehead against his "I'm sorry. Gothel brought home some guy, and usually I don't have any problems, but today..." I sighed, clenching my fists. "That... _asshole_... tried to hurt me. I fought back and knocked him out with a frying pan, then I came here." I said quickly, grabbing Eugene's tight black t-shirt and resting my head on his dry shoulder.

I felt him tense his whole body before he tightened his arms around me, burying his head in my shoulder and whispering my name repeatedly. We sat in silence for what felt like ages before I pulled back and rested my hands on his face, leaning in to kiss his lips sweetly, and we just sat there, kissing passionately, pouring all our feelings into it.

After a few minutes, we both pulled away breathlessly, and I smiled "Thank you for letting me come over. Now I better go find somewhere to stay" I said, moving to stand up, but I gasped when he only tightened his hold.

"No. I'm not letting you stay somewhere else. I'll sleep on the couch while you stay in my bed" he said, smiling happily as he gently patted the brown love seat cushion we were sitting on.

"Oh, Eugene, I could never take your bed from you! I hope it's not too forward, but we could always... share your bed" I whispered sheepishly, looking up at him with a small smile, and his jaw became slightly slack. Together, the two of us stood up, and Eugene smiled "Alright. We are together after all, so it's perfectly alright to share a bed." he said, grabbing my hand and leading me towards his bedroom.

As we entered, I noticed how simple it was. The bed was a large four poster one in black, with simple white sheets, and nothing covering the top. A small paper chandelier-looking light hung above the bed, and next to the bed were two bedside tables, each with a reading light. The wall that the bed was against had wallpaper that resembled an old brick wall, and the rest of the walls and the ceiling were a plain light cream color.

Eugene set my duffle bag down by a little hallway and smiled "The bathroom is the door at the end. You can go get changed in there and freshen up if you need to." he said, and it was then I noticed he was already dressed for bed in his black t-shirt and plaid flannel pajama pants.

I smiled, nodded, and headed towards the bathroom, duffle bag in hand, and as I shut the door, I marveled at the nice master bathroom. It was quite simple, with all white fixtures, and the walls were a plain beige color, but it was nice nonetheless.

As I quickly undressed, I pulled out a pair of powder blue boxer shorts and a matching t-shirt pajama set and quickly put it on before brushing my teeth and heading out into the bedroom, where Eugene was lounging on the bed with his hands behind his head.

I smirked and got into bed with him, and as I did he rolled over and gently grabbed my hand, caressing it with his thumb "Rapunzel. I just want you to know that I won't do _anything_ that you do not like. We are simply going to sleep in the same bed, and that is all. I don't want anything else, at least until you are ready." he said, and I felt tears prick my eyes at his kindness.

"Thank you" I whispered, leaning in to kiss his lips gently, and as we lay in each others arms, kissing each other sweetly, I knew that I had made the right choice to stay with Eugene. As he pulled away, he grabbed the blanket and wrapped us both up in it before resting his hand on my hip, pulling me close.

We lay in silence as we began to drift off to sleep, but not before we kissed a few more times sleepily, and finally we both closed our eyes, dreaming of each other.

* * *

The next morning I woke to find light streaming into the room, and I felt warmer than usual.

Turning, I noticed that my back was almost flush against Eugene's front, and his arm was wrapped tightly around my waist, holding me secure. I smiled, and scooted closer to his warm embrace, but as I moved completely flush against him, I gasped. Turning around quickly, I looked under the blanket to see a large bulge forming in Eugene's pants, and I quickly pushed on his chest to escape his grasp.

"Huh, wha? What's wrong?" he muttered sleepily, his eyes fluttering open slowly, then opening wider once he saw the shocked look on my face. I blushed heavily and pointed down at his bulge, hiding my face, and I heard him mutter "Shit" before he hopped off the bed and ran to the bathroom.

I lay in his bed for about five minutes before he came back, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Rapunzel" he muttered, getting back into bed and looking at me with nervous eyes.

"It's okay. But... why did that happen?" I asked, looking at him with sad eyes because he had promised that we would wait until I was ready, and I most definitely _not_ ready yet.

"Well, to tell you the truth, it's because we shared a bed, and I'm _very_ attracted to you" he said with a small, boyish smile that made me blush even more. "See, I know I said we would wait, but my buddy has a mind of his own sometimes, so I apologize on his behalf" he said awkwardly, reaching gently to grab my hand and kiss the palm, sending shivers down my spine.

"I forgive you" I whispered, scooting closer to him and giving him a slow and passionate kiss on the lips, but keeping my body away from his. We lay there for a few moments, kissing sweetly before Eugene pulled away and stood up "Well, I have to get ready for work. Are you going into work today?" he asked, walking towards the short hallway that led to the bathroom and walk-in closet.

Sighing, I sat up "I do _not_ want to face the wrath of my aunt today. Can I just stay here?" I asked, giving him a sheepish smile, knotting my fingers together. He smiled and walked over to the bed, leaning down and kissing my lips sweetly "Of course. My home is your home. You can stay for however long you need to." he whispered, kissing my forehead before walking back to his closet.

After a few moments, Eugene came out dressed in a tight grey tank top and a pair of faded blue jeans, and my face turned as red as a strawberry at how incredibly attractive he looked in his work clothes. He smirked when he saw my face and sauntered over to me as sexily as he could, his hips swaying as he muttered "Like what you see?"

I nodded slowly, my eyes wide as he came and leaned over me, kissing my neck gently, and I gasped as I felt desire rush through me. He pulled away a moment later and whispered "I'm going to go make breakfast. Join me whenever" before he sauntered out of the room, leaving me all hot and bothered.

I got up a few moments later as I could smell bacon cooking, and I went into the bathroom to quickly get changed. I dressed in a teal tank top with gold designs and a knee-length black skirt, and I figured that I'd just go barefoot, since I wouldn't be going anywhere.

As I walked out into the living room, I turned left and went into the kitchen, where my handsome boyfriend was making breakfast. Smiling, I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing between his shoulder blades before resting my head on his back. "Hey. I hope bacon and omelets is okay for breakfast" he said, turning us a little so he could wrap his strong arm around my tiny shoulders.

I nodded, now snuggling into his warm chest, and I knew we were both smiling happily as we just stood there. I pulled away a moment later and asked where the plates were so I could set the small table up for us to eat at, and Eugene pointed to I cupboard over one of the counters.

As I finished setting up, Eugene asked if I wanted anything to drink, and I said juice would be fine, and he surprised me by handing me a glass of lemonade with a sprig of mint in it. As we both sat down, I took a bite of the delicious looking omelet, and was surprised to find out it was filled with goat cheese and tomatoes, and it was one of the best omelets I had ever eaten.

After we finished breakfast, Eugene gathered up the rest of his work gear and grabbed a pre-made chicken salad sandwich from the fridge and put it in a black lunch box, filling the accompanying thermos with coffee.

He said that I could help myself to anything in his house, and then he kissed me for a good ten minutes before leaving, saying he'd be back at five o'clock that night. Now, it was only nine in the morning, and I wasn't quite sure what to do all day, but then I remembered all the books I had brought along with me, so I went back into Eugene's room, gathered all my books, and went to the couch.

I started with 'The Tales of Flynnigan Rider', and by the time I had finished the entire book, it was already four thirty, so I decided that I would make an early dinner for Eugene and myself.

Checking around his kitchen, I found the ingredients for Parmesan pesto tilapia, and for dessert, nutella cookies. Just as I finished setting the table, Eugene came in the front door, and I rushed from the kitchen to greet him.

Just as I was about to hug him, he stopped me "Whoa there. I stink, you probably don't want to hug me." he said, chuckling. I giggled, and put his hand down before moving in closer to him "I don't care. I missed you" I whispered, leaning in to wrap my arms around his torso and bury my face in his neck.

I didn't know what he was talking about, because he smelled _wonderful_. The smell of hot iron and his sweat graced my nose, and I shuddered at how utterly manly it smelled. He chuckled as I breathed in his scent, and he took a long whiff, breathing in the smell of dinner and dessert "Mmm... Something smells wonderful."

As I pulled away from his neck, I smiled "I made us dinner! And dessert too!" I said jovially, releasing my arms from around his neck and leading him towards the kitchen. We both sat down at the table after Eugene had washed his hands, arms, and face, and he quickly dug in, moaning in delight of the taste.

"Rapunzel, this is wonderful. I love it" he said, quickly leaning over to kiss me on the cheek. As dinner progressed, we sat in silence, and it wasn't until we were munching on cookies that Eugene asked how my day had been, and I did the same.

After we were finished and had done the dishes, Eugene went to go take a shower while I got dressed in a mid-thigh length dark pink nightgown. I brushed my teeth in the kitchen before putting away all my books into my bag before hopping into bed with my phone in hand. As I was checking my email, I got a call from Gothel, and, rolling my eyes, I picked up and said timidly "Hello?"

"You foolish brat! Where the fuck are you!" Gothel screamed at me through the phone, and I actually had to hold it away from my ear so she wouldn't harm my eardrums.

"Gothel, I'm staying with my boyfriend until you promise to not bring anymore men home" I said assertively, gripping the phone tightly in my hands.

"Oh, so you get to bring home boys, but I can't? How sweet, you little slut!" she roared again, and I felt tears begin to pool in my eyes at her hurtful words. Without even saying goodbye, I hung up the phone and threw it onto the bed before burying myself in the covers and crying quietly.

A few moments later, I felt the bed dip beside me and the covers lift up, and the next thing I knew, I was wrapped around a very warm Eugene under the covers. He gently consoled me, whispering that everything was going to be okay, and caressing my back with his large hands, which calmed me pretty quickly.

I looked up at him with tears still swimming in my eyes, and he just gave me a sad smile before leaning in to sweetly peck the tip of my nose. "It's okay Rapunzel. You can stay here for however long you need to. You are no burden to me" he whispered, moving to gently peck my jaw and neck.

I threaded my fingers in his hair as he lowered his kisses to the hem of my nightgowns' collar, before going back up the other side of my neck and face. Suddenly, I was met with an overwhelming feeling of desire, and I rolled us over so I straddled Eugene, and I grabbed his green plaid button up pajama shirt, and thrust my lips upon his.

I moaned into his mouth, gripping his hips with my thighs, and after a few moments I felt his hands in my hair, deepening the kiss. I opened my mouth to let Eugene's tongue in, and he quickly thrust his tongue in, dancing a sensual dance in our mouths, and I moaned again as desire rushed through me.

Eugene rolled us over so he was on top, and he gently ground his hips into mine, moaning into my mouth in return. As I began to feel Eugene's growing erection, we both pulled away breathlessly, our faces warm and flushed with desire.

"Sorry about that, again. But if you're going to jump on me like that, that's the reaction you are going to get" he chuckled, trying to catch his breath, and I giggled, biting my lip.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" I whispered, gently nuzzling Eugene's cheek, and he only smiled and kissed my temple before rolling off me. We both lay there next to each other for a few minutes, our faces flushed and breathing still heavy, before I rolled over and lay my hand on Eugene's chest, and he kissed my cheek.

"Eugene, thank you. For letting me stay with you. I just... _can't_ go back there. It isn't safe for me right now." I whispered, and he simply nodded, wrapping his arm around me so his hand was on my waist. We lay in silence until Eugene turned off the bedside lights and we wrapped our arms around each other, and together we fell asleep.

* * *

On Tuesday morning, I woke up again to the feel of Eugene's erection poking my legs, and this time I only giggled when he noticed it too. We spent a good while kissing before Eugene said he absolutely had to get to work, but he promised that when he got home and had showered, that the two of us could go on another dinner date, wherever I wanted.

I agreed, and he got ready very quickly, dressing in an army green tank top and his same jeans from yesterday. He kissed me passionately by the front door before he left, only taking a piece of toast with jam for breakfast.

I made myself a bowl of oatmeal before sending Eugene a quick text saying I would be going to work for a couple hours. I got dressed in a sky blue knit dress and dark brown mary janes, and after grabbing one of the delicious looking chicken salad sandwiches, I headed out to the library, and when I arrived, I was met by a very worried Pascal, who quickly embraced me.

"Oh my god, where have you been? Gothel seemed extra angry yesterday, and I was worried" he said quickly, holding me at an arms length, his face questioning.

"Pascal, I'm okay. Gothel... brought someone home, and they made a pass at me, so I went to go stay with Eugene" I said, and his eyes grew wide while his jaw dropped open.

Suddenly his face changed to a sultry one, and he wiggled his eyebrows "Oh ho ho!" he said, and I scoffed, rolling my eyes and walking away. "Hey, Rapunzel, I was just kidding around. I know you're waiting" he said, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tight, and I knew he meant he was sorry.

Sighing, I moved out of his hold "Sorry, Gothel just said some terrible things yesterday. I'm going to go work now" I said, walking off towards the back room to sort through the returned books. As the day dragged on, I sat in silence, pondering the thought of becoming intimate with Eugene, but I always came to the same conclusion.

If I was going to be with him like that, I had to tell him who I was. But I couldn't, he would surely leave me, or worse, he would want me for the wrong reasons. I knew deep inside myself I had to wait, to make sure he truly loved me for me, but on the other hand, waiting to tell him could tear us apart. Suddenly very overwhelmed, I clocked out and rushed back to his house, flopping down on the bed and bursting into tears, so confused on what to do.

A moment later I heard the front door open, and turned just in time to see Eugene coming in, looking as handsome as always, but with a look of concern on his beautiful face.

"Rapunzel? Are you okay?" he said, walking over to me and placing a hand on my cheek, and I shook my head no before launching myself into his embrace, holding him tight. He held me, keeping me safe from the rest of the world, and I cried even harder as he tried to console me, his sweetness doing nothing to stop the flow of tears.

"Rapunzel, please, what's wrong? You're scaring me" he whispered, kissing my cheek and gently rubbing my back as he cooed in my ear. Before I could even stop myself I whispered quietly in his ear three simple words that held so much emotion.

"I love you."

* * *

**Don't forget to check out the pinterest page, which is linked on my profile, and also please R&R, if you want! Sorry for the cliff hanger, but more to come very soon! Thanks!**


	5. Three Words Go a Long Way

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I had post Disney depression, a music festival, a full week of babysitting, and I just started school again. So thank you all for being patient, welcome new followers, and thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Enjoy! **

* * *

"I love you." I whispered, not even realizing what I had said until I heard Eugene gasp slightly, and I quickly pulled away from his embrace, my eyes widening.

"I-I'm sorry! Oh my gosh, I didn't- I didn't mean too-" but I was cut off as Eugene grabbed my cheeks in his hands and kissed me square on the mouth. My eyes fluttered closed as I returned his kiss, placing my hands in his hair as he lay us down, me straddling his hips.

His tongue ran against my lips, and I happily opened my mouth, my tongue caressing his with vigor. I guessed that because of his response, he loved me too. I really hadn't meant to say those three words yet, but I knew I had very strong feelings for Eugene.

As I pulled away needing air, I saw the lustful gaze Eugene was giving me, and I blushed, leaning down to bury my head in his neck, my heavy breath making his body shudder.

"I love you too, Rapunzel. I know it's early, but I've never felt this way before" he muttered, kissing my temple gently. We lay together, holding each other sweetly before I sat up, my hand on his chest.

"So, are you going to tell me why you were upset?" he asked, reaching up and moving a strand of hair off my forehead. I looked down, sighing "Um… Gothel… came into work today, and was saying mean things to me. That's all" I said, drawing patterns with my finger around his chest.

I felt my body strangely begin to warm as I felt his chest through his thin tank top, entranced as his chest rose and fell with each breath. Leaning down, I lay my head on his shoulder, breathing in his wonderful 'after work' scent, and giving him a gentle kiss on the neck. He sighed happily, moving his hands around my waist and gently caressing my back, closing his eyes for a few moments before he spoke.

"Alright. I'm sorry that Gothel made you cry like that," he said quietly, holding me close as he sat us up, "But how about we go out to dinner and a movie tonight?" Smiling, I quickly nodded in agreement, moving off him so he could go get showered and dressed. While he was getting clean, I made myself look nicer, wiping my tear-stained cheeks and brushing my hair.

I sat on the love seat and looked at what movies were playing at the Sunbeam cinema center, and when Eugene came out a few minutes later dressed in a grey cashmere sweater and plain blue jeans, his normal chucks adorning his feet. He grabbed his car keys and wallet before grabbing my hand and leading me outside his apartment.

After getting off the elevator, we hopped in his car, and pulled out of the driveway. "So, where should we go for dinner?" he asked politely, and I quickly said "How about Red Robin?" which he quickly agreed to. As we headed to dinner, I asked what movie he would like to see, and he just grinned and said "Whatever you want. I'll watch anything with you."

I had already decided on _Iron Man 2_, and Eugene was excited to see it, since he also loved the first one like I did. After arriving at the restaurant, we were quickly led to a secluded table and handed menus, and a few minutes later we ordered, Eugene getting a bleu ribbon burger, me getting a banzai burger, and both of us getting freckled lemonade.

As the waitress left after bringing us our lemonades, I started talking "Hey Eugene, I was thinking… maybe for our next date, we can go to my favorite karaoke place!" He smiled, taking a sip of his drink before responding "Sure. I don't sing, but I'll go anyways" he said, and I giggled, knowing that with enough persuasion, I could get him to sing.

We chatted about how his day at work had been, and I was especially curious about how the progress on the bridge was, and he said everything was going according to plan. Everyone knew that the bridge was to be ready to open the day of the Coronian princess' twenty-first birthday, when she would make her first public appearance since her first birthday.

When she was one year old, the king and queen sent her to live abroad in many countries to study different cultures, and they visited her quite often on her journeys. If the bridge was finished in time, she would be there to cut the ribbon and be the first to go across it.

I was brought out of my thoughts by our food arriving, which we both scarfed down quickly, neither of us realizing how hungry we were. Once we had finished dinner and paid the bill, we headed over to the Sunbeam, and arrived just in time to get the best seats, right in the middle row in the two middle seats.

As the movie started, I leaned my head on Eugene's shoulder, my fingers intertwining with his, and we both sighed happily. I'm not a big gore fan, so I hid my face in Eugene's shoulder almost every time there is blood, and he, as sweet and gentle as ever, would hold me close and give me a peck on the lips.

After the movie, we got back into his car and headed to his house, holding hands the whole way. When we got back, I went to go take a shower while Eugene laid down on the couch after grabbing a Corona beer from the fridge.

As the hot water of his shower ran over my body, I sighed, smiling as I reminded myself that Eugene loved me, and I loved him. I blushed as I poured some of his body wash into my hands, because it smelled just like he did, and my face turned beet red as I caressed it over my body. Before Eugene came along, I hadn't really even thought of anything sexual.

I mean, I had read about it in books and all, but I had never tried anything, even with myself. But now that I had Eugene, I was getting all these feelings, and I moaned a little as my fingers grazed my pert nipples.

Shaking my head, I quickly finished in the shower before quickly drying and heading out into the bedroom to get some pajamas. But to my utter horror, as I came out into the bedroom, there was Eugene, standing stark naked right in front of me. Not knowing what to do, I held my hands to my mouth as I gasped, but realized just too late that now there was nothing to hold my towel up, and it fell to the floor just as Eugene turned around.

He gasped, his eyes roaming my body before he looked down and muttered "Shit" before quickly grabbing his boxers, pulling them on, and then covering his eyes. "Oh my god Rapunzel I'm so so sorry. I should have warned you or gotten dressed in my closet. Crap" he said hastily as I quickly grabbed my towel and held it tightly against myself, my face bright red.

"No! I'm sorry. I'll just… go get dressed now" I muttered before scurrying off back to the bathroom, locking the door as I shut it. After putting on my lavender polka dot chemise and brushing my teeth, I walked out of the bathroom, and just before entering the bedroom, I called out "Are you decent?"

Hearing no reply, I entered and was met with a strange sight. The bed was missing a pillow and a blanket, which seemed odd, and moving into the living room, I found Eugene, dressed now in a red t-shirt and plaid shorts, preparing a makeshift bed on the couch.

"Eugene? What are you doing?" I asked, moving to stand in front of him as he turned around.

"I thought that you might feel more comfortable if we didn't sleep together tonight after I embarrassed you. So I'll sleep here tonight" he said, sitting down on the couch.

Blushing, I sat down next to him "It's… It's okay. We can still share a bed. I don't mind" I whispered, looking up at him with a small smile gracing my lips. He smiled back before leaning down to press a deep kiss on my lips, which I gratefully received, moaning as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Pulling away, I quickly grabbed his pillow and gently hit him on the head, giggling at his shocked face, before running back to the bedroom. A minute later, Eugene joined me, a devilish grin on his face "C'mere you!" he said, bolting towards me.

I screamed playfully as I ran away, but he quickly caught me, picking me up and throwing me on the bed, capturing me under his body. "Gotcha" he whispered triumphantly, leaning down to place a sweet kiss on my collarbone, which in turn made me gasp quietly before letting out a low moan.

He continued to press kisses all along my collarbone and neck before one of his kisses hit just above the hem of my dress, and my eyes widened before I gently pushed him away.

"Umm… I'm tired. Let's go to bed, okay?" I said quietly, and Eugene just smiled and nodded, pecking my lips before lifting up the blanket and covering us both. He pulled me close, pressing a soft kiss on the shell of my ear before whispering "I love you Rapunzel" before I drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

I had been staying with Eugene for a week now, and had only encountered Gothel a couple times at work. We had gotten into a little routine, he and I, but I knew I had to go back to my house before Gothel told my parents, if she hadn't already.

So when he got home today, I was going to tell him I had to go home, but afterwards I would cheer him up with our karaoke date. We had gone out to dinner two other times during the week, but the other nights we just stayed at his house, watching DVDs, making out, and having romantic candlelight dinners.

I had asked Max and Pascal to come along with us tonight, mostly because I knew they loved karaoke and I liked to have them there for support. My thoughts were broken as I heard the door unlock, and in came Eugene, looking as handsome as ever in his work clothes today of a Batman logo tank top and a pair of dark khaki twill pants.

I instantly jumped up and ran into his arms, hugging him tightly "Hi. I missed you today" I murmured into his neck, placing a gentle kiss there.

"I missed you too. What are you all dressed up for?" he asked, taking in my attire as I pulled away. I was wearing a halter neck dress in emerald with black polka dots, and I smiled, giving Eugene a little spin to show him how twirly it was.

"Do you like it? I'm wearing it on our date tonight!" I said, moving back towards Eugene and running my fingers down his chest.

"We're going on a date? Where?" he asked, placing his hands on my waist and smirking.

"Karaoke!" I exclaimed, and he chuckled lightly before leaning in to kiss me "Alright, alright. I'll go along, but I don't think I'll sing" he said, moving towards the bedroom. I waited for a few minutes in the kitchen, putting on some light pink lipstick, until Eugene came out in a dark grey striped button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark wash jeans, and, of course, his black chucks.

"By the way Rapunzel, you look really sexy" he said, winking as he took my hand and leading me out of the apartment. I realized I had yet to tell him I wasn't going to be staying with him anymore, but I decided to wait and instead told him that Max and Pascal were meeting us there.

We pulled up to the Japanese restaurant, named 'The Songbird', and noticed that Max and Pascal were just arriving in Pascal's pink car. I hugged them both, as did Eugene, and the four of us headed inside. Karaoke didn't start until nine, and it was only eight, so we got a sushi boat, loaded with all different kinds of sushi.

As other groups started to file in, I went and grabbed one of the big books that listed all the available songs by artist, and Pascal and I started looking for something to sing.

Pascal decided to sing 'Creep' by Radiohead, while I decided to sing 'Thank You for the Music' by ABBA, from the movie soundtrack of 'Mamma Mia'. Pascal went first, and we all cheered as he perfectly sang it, and then it was my turn. No one noticed me, and I didn't want to sound cocky, but I knew they would notice in a second.

I started out quietly, before becoming louder, and the entire crowd hushed as I continued. Once I finished, everyone cheered loudly, but Eugene was by far the loudest, and that made me smile, knowing that he liked it. As I sat down, the floor was empty, and I nodded a silent signal to Max and Pascal to initiate my secret plan.

"So Eugene! What are you going to sing?" Max asked, taking a swig of sake.

"No no no. Sorry guys. I don't sing" he said, crossing his arms. We all looked at him, smiling devilishly, before standing up and dragging him to the stage, which was easy because Max is taller and a bit husky. Getting him up to the microphone, we all stood around him and pushed him on.

"Come on Eugene! Just sing something!" Max said.

"Yeah, something, anything! You can do it dude!" Pascal added.

"Come on! Come on!" I chimed in, and soon the entire bar was adding to the fire of words.

None of us expected what happened next.

Suddenly, we all fell silent as Eugene burst out into song. "The hills are alive, with the sound of music! With songs they have sung, for a thousand years!" he belted out, just like Ewan McGregor in 'Moulin Rouge'. We were all silent before the entire crowd began clapping and cheering, and I ran into his arms, laying a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Eugene… You… You have the voice of… an _angel_" I whispered into his ear, and he just looked at me sheepishly. Soon the crowd was all chanting "Sing again! Sing again!" and Eugene happily obliged, singing the cover of 'I've Got You Under My Skin' by Michael Bublé, the whole time his eyes on me.

A couple songs later, Max, who by this time had had eight shots of sake and was feeling quite drunk, and started to drunkenly sing 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey very loudly, and soon the entire crowd was singing along. After that we all decided to head home, and after bidding goodbye to Max and Pascal, Eugene and I got in his car and headed back to his apartment.

Once we arrived, we both collapsed on the couch, sighing happily.

"Thank you for singing tonight, Eugene. You have a lovely voice" I whispered, moving onto his lap and kissing his cheek sweetly.

"I only sang because you looked so confident up there. And you also have a lovely voice. The most lovely one I've ever heard" he whispered back, and I blushed, smiling.

But my face fell as I remembered what I had to tell him "Eugene. You know I love staying here, but… I think I need to go back to my house tomorrow," I said, and his face fell slightly, "I'm sorry. I wish I could stay here forever, but I don't want to get into trouble with my parents and Gothel" I looked down, wiping a stray tear from my eyes, because I didn't want to leave, but knew I had too.

"Rapunzel. It's okay, I'm not mad. I'm going to miss you so much though" he whispered, wrapping me up in one of his wonderful, strong hugs. Next thing I knew, he was carrying me into his bedroom, my arms and legs wrapped around his torso while his hands rested on my butt so he could keep me up.

He lay me on his bed, climbing on top of me, and I sighed, looking into his gorgeous amber eyes.

"Eugene… I want this last night to be… kinda special. May we… undress each other?" I asked cautiously, and Eugene's eyes widened to saucers.

"What I mean is… we've already seen each other naked, and I think that now that we've slept in the same bed and made out lots, we should be comfortable seeing each other naked" I said quietly, feeling confident and, admittedly, a little sexy. Eugene stared at me for a minute, coughing and sitting up before speaking.

"Umm… okay. I mean, if you feel comfortable with that, then it's fine by me" he said sweetly, placing a hand on mine. Smiling, I stood up and Eugene followed, and we just stood in front of each other at the foot of his bed, staring into each other's eyes before I cautiously reached out and began to unbutton his shirt.

Button after button, I revealed more of his tanned skin, perfectly stretched over strong muscles, and I gently placed my hand in between the opening of his shirt, running my fingers down his abs. I leaned in and laid a soft kiss against his pectoral, and I smiled as I felt his body slightly shudder.

As I pushed his shirt down his shoulders, I felt his hands move towards my back, finding the zipper of my dress, making me shudder. Eugene stopped for a second, but as I placed my hands on his chest and gave him a look to urge him on, he continued, gently pulling the zipper down my back.

I breathed heavily as he pulled his hands away for just a minute to let his shirt fall to the floor before they moved to my hips, sliding up my body gently until they reached my shoulders. He gently tugged on the tie of my halter, and the bow came loose, almost dropping the whole dress, but my hands rested on my bosom, holding it up.

After a moment, I removed my arms and let it fall, leaving me in just my lime green strapless bra and pantie set, and my face turn bright red before I went back to removing Eugene's clothes. I grabbed the button of his pants, unfastening it and pulling down the zipper, and I gasped as I felt his large bulge hit my hand.

"Sorry. But I don't think there is a way for this to _not_ turn me on" he chuckled, and I smiled, pulling his pants down the rest of the way after he kicked off his shoes. I stood back up and we both smiled "Rapunzel? Do you want to go any further?" Eugene asked, running his fingers through my short hair, his eyes raking over my body.

I blushed and leaned into his touch, my eyes raking over his body as well, and I sighed "I do. But only my bra. Don't take off my underwear please, and I won't take off yours" I whispered, and he nodded. Eugene smiled and stepped closer, placing a passionate kiss on my lips, and I granted him access to my mouth, which he happily obliged too, his tongue dancing with mine.

I felt his hands run from my face, down my shoulders and to my back, where he made quick work of my bra, which slipped to the floor with ease. I gasped loudly as I felt his fingers gently caress my left breast, and he pulled his mouth away as I moaned, my head falling back slowly.

Cautiously, he leaned down and gently kissed my nipple, making my whole body shake, and I moaned again, my hands moving to his luscious hair. He laid more and more kisses on my breast as I moaned and gripped his hair, and he slowly turned me and laid me on the bed, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he hovered over me.

Next thing I knew, he was sucking on my nipple, and I bucked my hips into his, our covered sexes touching, making us both gasp. "Sorry" we both whispered simultaneously, making us both laugh before we both just stared at each other, love burning in our eyes.

I shivered a little, so Eugene got off me, went to his closet, and came out a minute later with a plain orange t-shirt, and he put it on me before getting us both under the blankets. I quickly snuggled into his bare chest, giving it a sweet little kiss before he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my temple.

"I'll miss you Rapunzel" he whispered, hugging me a bit tighter, and I smiled, looking into his eyes and replying "I'll miss you too." I yawned as I rolled over so he could spoon me, and together we fell asleep, both very aroused, but happy.

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed that chapter! Be sure to check out the pinterest board for this fanfiction, the link is on my profile! I'll have the next chapter out ASAP! Thank you!**


	6. A Dip Into Eugene's Past

**Hello once again! I'm sorry that this is the shortest chapter, but the next chapter will be longer, and have a very limey scene! I hope you all enjoy the glimpse into Eugene's past, and some of these characters will show up much later. Happy reading!**

* * *

I moved back in with Gothel the next day, thankful to be back in my own house, but I did miss Eugene.

Before I had left to go back home, he held me close, kissing me over and over again, whispering that he loved me, and I almost cried because he is so wonderful. After a very passionate goodbye kiss, I drove back to my house. Gothel was there, and she just glared at me as I went upstairs to put away my things and get situated again.

I made pasta puttanesca for dinner, but ate in my room instead of with Gothel at the table, and afterwards I got ready for bed, smiling as I put on a button down shirt of Eugene's that he gifted me. It was a lightweight fabric, and the shirt was a plain white color.

He gave it to me because he noticed me absentmindedly smelling one of his shirts when I did the laundry, so he let me keep it. I sighed as his manly smell drifted from the shirt, and I groaned to myself, wishing I could just stay with him forever, safe in his apartment, his bed, and his arms.

But my parents would surely be furious with me, and especially because we hadn't even known each other a whole month yet. I wondered if we were going too fast. We had already declared that we loved each other, but maybe it was just an infatuation. But as I thought about it more and more, I realized that if it was just an infatuation, we would have already had sex.

Because that's what most men want, right? I actually had no idea, but I decided then that I would wait a long time before Eugene and I finally had full on, penetrating sex. If he truly loved me, which I believed he did, then he would respect my decision and wait.

Getting into bed, I decided to call Eugene and talk about my thoughts. I smiled when he picked up on the first ring and muttered "_Hey sweetheart_" in a low tone that made my cheeks flush.

"Hi Eugene! I miss you! What are you up to?" I asked, turning over to lay on my stomach, my knees bent, and my feet in the air.

"_I miss you too, Rapunzel. I'm just laying in bed, wishing you were here to keep me warm_" he said huskily, and I giggled before sighing, wishing I was there too.

"Well, I wish I was there! Hey, do you want to know what I'm wearing?" I giggled as he laughed quietly before saying "_Oh? What?_"

"I'm wearing your shirt!" I exclaimed, and I heard his breath catch before he let out a low growl.

"_Thanks for giving me that beautiful image to ponder all night_" he groaned, making me giggle again before whispering "You're welcome."

We talked about random things, like what we had for dinner, and stuff like that, before I told him about what was on my mind. "Eugene, I've been thinking that we may be going too fast in our relationship, and I have decided to wait a long while until we have sex" I said quickly, and I thought that maybe he had hung up on me before he replied a minute later.

"_Oh sweetheart. I'm sorry if you feel we've been going too fast. We can slow down. And I promise,_ _we won't do _anything _you don't want until you feel ready_" he said in the sweetest tone, and tears welled in my eyes.

"Dammit Eugene, I wish I could hug you right now. You are such a gentleman!" I said, hiccuping as a few happy tears rolled down my cheeks.

"_Thank you Rapunzel. I love you, and I wish I could hug you too_" he whispered, and I grinned. We said our good nights before I snuggled into bed, dreaming of my wonderful, amazing, sweet as can be boyfriend.

* * *

After that night, we slowed down quite a bit. Eugene only did what I was comfortable with, and we continued to just go on simple little dates and work together on Wednesdays at the library for story time.

A couple weeks later, just under three weeks until my twentieth birthday, Eugene invited me to go to the orphanage where he grew up. I was absolutely thrilled he had asked me, and I got ready quickly as he said he would pick me up at ten, and it was already nine-thirty.

I threw on a rose colored dress and a pair of light red flats, and quickly headed downstairs as I heard the doorbell ring. But to my horror, when I turned the corner to the front door, Gothel had answered it, and was already making horrid comments.

"So, you must be one of the men Rapunzel is whoring out with" she said with a sneer, and Eugene's eyes widened before he glared at her, and was about to say something when I called out "Eugene!"

He quickly looked at me, his glare turning into a smile as I walked closer to him, moving around Gothel to give him a hug. He was dressed in a striped shirt and army green shorts, his black chucks adorning his feet. I giggled remembering when I looked in his closet and he had multiple pairs of the same black chucks, which were practically the only shoes he owned.

As I pulled away, I noticed the bouquet of twelve lavender roses that he was holding, which made me smile. I knew that lavender roses were used to express feelings of love at first sight, and I got butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it. As I led Eugene inside so I could put my bouquet in a vase, Gothel followed us close behind, glaring at us the whole time.

As I finally got a vase full of water, and placed the roses inside, I turned to see Eugene and Gothel having a staring match, glares on both their faces. I rolled my eyes before walking over to Eugene and grabbing his chin, kissed his lips softly.

"Come on. I want to go see where you grew up" I whispered, and he smiled, nodding, before placing his hand on my waist and leading me outside. Once we got into his car and left, I leaned my head on his shoulder as he drove "It's not true what Gothel said, about me whoring out. She was just making up stuff to make you angry" I said quickly, nuzzling his neck.

"I know, sweetheart. I'm just angry at her for being such a bitch to you in the past" he muttered, a hint of anger in his voice as he uttered the last sentence. I smiled at how much he cared, leaning in to kiss his neck gently before resting my head on his shoulder again. When we reached the orphanage, I was shocked at the appearance of the building.

It was a beautiful old brick building, with a large lawn that was covered in toys. As we knocked on the front door, it swung open to reveal a older woman with black and grey hair in a messy bun, tan skin, and beautiful dark blue eyes. Her face burst into a happy grin, and she instantly enveloped Eugene in a bear hug, which he gladly returned.

"Oh Eugene! You get more and more handsome every time I see you! And who is this lovely lady?" the woman asked, and Eugene smiled as he held my hand.

"Ms. Pickering, this is Torres, my girlfriend. Rapunzel, this is Ms. Edith Pickering, the wonderful woman who raised me." he said, and I smiled happily, shaking her hand as we both said it was a pleasure to meet the other.

"Well come in and see the kids!" Ms. Pickering said with enthusiasm, and quickly led us inside the building, taking us into the playroom, where as soon as we walked in, the children all gasped and ran to Eugene, screaming his name. There weren't very many kids, I only counted ten in all, but Eugene knew all there names.

He quickly introduced me to each and every one of them "Rapunzel, this is Billy, Martha, Doug, Ralph, Georgia, Lisette, Waldo, Aaron, Jake, and little Portia" he said, picking up the little two year old girl named Portia and blowing a raspberry on her stomach, sending her in a fit of giggles.

I smiled and said hello to each of them, and the all told me how old they were, ranging from twelve to two, and they all said I was beautiful. I couldn't believe that people wouldn't want all these beautiful children, but Eugene assured me that 3 kids had been adopted since the last time he was here, which was April.

We played with the children for a couple hours before Ms. Pickering asked if I could help her make lunch, and I quickly agreed. As we got into the kitchen, she asked if I could cook up the beef for the beef stew, and I quickly set to work.

"So, Ms. Pickering. What was Eugene like when he was younger?" I asked, quite curious to know more about my sweet boyfriend.

"Oi. That boy was a real pain. A little trouble maker when he was small, and then when he discovered girls, it became more of a hassle. Did you know he's the only child in the history of this orphanage to never get adopted?" she said, and I gasped.

My sweet Eugene was a trouble maker? "But… why wasn't he ever adopted?" I asked, horror on my face.

She sighed sadly "I don't know, my dear. He was a very sweet boy, always nice to possible parents, but when they went with a different kid, he would get angry, throwing fits and causing anarchy for a couple days" she said, stirring the broth as I put the cooked beef in the stew.

"Poor Eugene. How old was he when he got here?" I asked.

"One. That's what it said on the birth certificate he was left with. He was left on the doorstep in the middle of the night, with a torn in half birth certificate and a note that read 'Please take care of our son. We will return for him.' but no one ever came to get him" she said sadly, and by this point, tears were streaming down my face.

"But I raised him well, treated him like the son I had always wanted. And he turned out to be a fine young gentleman" she said, and I nodded. As we served lunch to the kids, Eugene pulled me out into the hall and questioned me about my red eyes.

"Baby what's wrong? Did Ms. Pickering say something to upset you?" he asked, kissing the tears on my cheeks.

"She just told me about your life here, and it made me sad. I wish I had known you, then I would have helped you" I whispered, leaning up to capture his lips in a loving kiss.

As I pulled away, he smiled sweetly "Oh Rapunzel, it's okay. I had a good childhood. Not ideal, but it was fine. And if I had been adopted, they may have taken me from Corona, and I would have never met you" he said, and I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him tight.

After drying my eyes, we joined the children for lunch, then helped with chores, and then had more playtime. Eugene then decided to read the kids a story, and I gasped as I saw him pulled from the top of the bookshelf the very old copy of '_The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_'. No wonder he got excited about my mint condition one, this poor book was falling apart at the seams.

He smiled when he noticed the look on my face, and as he sat down, he began to speak. "Do you guys want to know something cool about this book? It got me through some hard times when I was your ages, but then if gave me the greatest gift in the world. Love" he said, and all the little girls went "Aww!"

I sat down as he began the thrilling tales of Flynnigan Rider, and when it was done, all the children clapped. We bid our goodbyes, promising to visit again, and then headed back to my house. As we drove, I turned to Eugene "That was a wonderful day. Thank you so much for that" I said, making him smile.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway, before either of us could move to get out, I blurted out "Would you like to stay the night?"

Eugene's eyes widened before he coughed slightly "Umm… Sure? If that's what you want. I thought you wanted to take it slower though" he asked, and I shrugged biting my lip.

"Well we can just kiss and sleep, like at your house. Since we've already done that, I don't feel that it's bad" I said, looking at him and shrugging again. "Okay. If you want me to, then I am happy to stay" he said, leaning in to kiss me sweetly before we got out and headed into the house. But we were both met with the most unpleasant noise ever.

Why did Gothel's room have to be right above the front door? We could both hear loud moaning and screams, as well has a loud thumping sound. Both of us looked at each other, and quickly headed into the kitchen, grabbing some sandwich makings and putting a plate of sandwiches together before heading outside to sit on the deck. We had a simple iron patio set with padded chairs and a yellow umbrella, and we both sat down, the platter of sandwiches between us.

"That was awkward" I muttered quietly, and we both burst into laughter from the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Does that happen often?" Eugene asked, and I think the rolling of my eyes and the scoff I let out answered his question.

"Well, someday, we'll just have to get back at her" he said, and I blushed, taking a bite of my ham and cheese sandwich with mayo.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you or make you uncomfortable" he whispered, reaching for my hand. I held his hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze

"It's okay. You didn't embarrass me, or make me feel uncomfortable. I was just… oh nevermind" I said quickly, taking another bite of my sandwich. Eugene only raised an eyebrow, but dropped the conversation, and after we had each had two sandwiches, I finished the conversation.

"I was just thinking about what it would be like… to have sex… with you" I muttered, and Eugene's mouth fell slightly open, making me giggle. Just as he was about to reply, the back door swung open, revealing Gothel in only a short navy blue robe, her black curls messy, and he face beet red, but from what I couldn't tell.

"What do you think you are doing here?" she said angrily, glaring at me.

"It's my house Gothel. And that better not be the bastard who tried to assault me in there" I said in an even tone, trying to stay calm.

"Ha! No! I threw him out like yesterday's trash! This is Ron. And… his brother John" she said, placing her hands on the chests of two very tall men, taller than Eugene, with ginger hair and large muscles. I rolled my eyes, but when I looked at Eugene, I frowned, as I saw his face had turned completely shocked.

"Eugene? Are you okay?" I asked, and he jumped up, his face going dark.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Flynn Rider" one of the brothers sneered, making the other chuckle, and Eugene grabbed my arm, pulling me from my chair and putting me behind him.

"Get out of here. Now" Eugene growled, making the brothers laugh evilly.

"It's not your house, Rider" the other brother said.

"Come on boys, let's go back to bed" Gothel said, and they all moved away and went back upstairs, but Eugene continued to hold me tight against his back.

Eugene swung around, holding my arms tightly "We need to leave, _now_. I can't have you in the same house as those _assholes_" he said. I nodded, and we ran upstairs, throwing everything I needed in my duffel bag and running back downstairs together, leaving the house, jumping in his car, and speeding off to Eugene's apartment.

As we got inside his apartment, he walked off into the bedroom, his fingers running through his hair, and I followed close behind.

"Eugene? What's wrong? Who were those guys, and why were they calling you Flynn Rider?" I let out my torrent of questions as I sat down on the bed, watching Eugene pace back and forth across his bedroom. After a minute, he stopped pacing, and came to sit next to me, holding my hands.

"Rapunzel… after I left the orphanage at eighteen, I didn't know what to do. I tried to find work, but I had no experience, so no one would hire me. That's when I met the Stabbington brothers. They are lying, deceitful _thieves_, and… for a while, so was I" he murmured, and I gasped, my hand going to my mouth.

"I used a fake name, so if I ever stopped thieving, I could still work, and always wore a mask too. I went by Flynn Rider, because I loved '_The Tales of Flynnigan Rider'_ so much. Once we had a big job, and the brothers left me for dead, but that's when my boss found me. He got me situated with a job as an ironworker, and I've been there since" he said, looking up at me with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry Rapunzel. I just… freaked out. I didn't like myself as Flynn Rider, and those assholes can die for all I care" he said angrily.

I stared at him for a long time before taking his hand in mine and squeezing it "It's okay. I knew you were scared, and truthfully, they scared me too. I'll make sure, if Gothel ever has them over again, I'll come over straight away" I said, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

He smiled, falling back onto the bed with a sigh, but then sitting up quickly and running into his closet, coming back a minute later with something in his fist. "Thanks for reminding me. I have something for you" he said, placing a small box in my hand, which I opened to reveal a key.

I looked up at him quizzically, and he chuckled "It's for my apartment. That way, you can get in whenever, like if something happens and I'm not home yet." Smiling, I held the key tightly in my hand before getting up to place it in my bag.

"I know it's early, but I'm kinda tired" I said, and Eugene nodded, so I grabbed my pajamas and headed into the bathroom to change. I put on a light red tank top and striped shorts, which made me blush because they were a little too short for my tastes, but I shrugged it off.

As I walked into the bedroom, I found Eugene lying on the bed in only a pair of grey sweatpants, his chest bare. He had gotten more tan, it appeared, and I wondered if some days when he was working, he took off his shirt to evenly tan. He smiled when he saw me walking closer to the bed, and I lay next to him, putting my hand on his chest before placing a light kiss on his pectoral.

"I like how tan you are" I whispered dreamily, tracing my fingers around his slight six pack, and he chuckled, putting his arm around my waist and muttering "Thanks baby." We lay together in bed like that for awhile, before together we drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Please read and review if you want! Chapter 7 will be up later tonight or tomorrow!** **Don't forget to check out Pinterest for pictures! Thanks everyone!**


	7. Touch, the Most Important Sense

**PLEASE READ BELOW ABOUT PINTEREST BOARD.**

**Hello again! Sorry this is late, and short, but I just wanted to split this chapter into two. So the next chapter will probably be up later tonight. I hope you enjoy all the limey scenes in this chapter! And there will be even more in the next chapter! Thank you for all the kind reviews and welcome to all the new followers! I made the pinterest board private, as I only want readers to see it, so please send me a message on here or on there if you want to be added to it. Sorry! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I felt Eugene's arm tight around my waist, his hand having wandered under my shirt a little, resting on my stomach. I rolled over a bit, leaning in to kiss his sweetly, placing my hands on his cheeks to kiss him fully, and I felt his eyelashes flutter open on my cheek.

He groaned, placing his hands on my waist and deepening the kiss, turning his head to get better access to my mouth, which in turned made me moan. My hands moved from his cheeks up the side of his face into his tousled hair, and I pulled it gently, showing my passion. He growled, rolling us over so he hovered over me, his hands slipping back under my shirt and up my back.

We lay there, making out, for a few minutes, before the pleasure became too much for me, and I broke the kiss, leaving us both panting. Breathlessly, I whispered "Morning," biting my lip as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he groaned.

"You… are going to be the death of me" he whispered in my ear, making me giggle, before pushing him off me to lay on his side of the bed. We lay there in silence for a minutes, catching our breaths after our heated make out session, before Eugene sat up, stretching his toned arms.

"Mmm… I need a shower. Care to join me?" I asked before even knowing what I had said, and suddenly it hit me when I saw Eugene's wide-eyed expression. I tried to get words out, but nothing was working, so I just sat there in silence for a moment, my cheeks beet red, before I gathered my confidence.

"You know what? I didn't really mean to say that, but… let's do it. Take a shower together, I mean" I said confidently, and Eugene's jaw dropped. He stared at me for a moment before coughing and grabbing my hand "Alright. If you feel comfortable with that, then okay" he said with a smile, and I nodded.

This was a big step, and I know I had promised myself no sex, but this wasn't going to turn into that. It would just be two consenting adults, getting clean together. Nothing more, I quickly assured myself.

Together, Eugene and I stood up and walked, hand in hand, to his bathroom. Once he had closed the door, I took a deep breath before grabbing my tank top and pulling it over my head, revealing my bare breasts to the cool air.

I then removed my shorts, revealing my simple purple panties, and my whole body became covered in goose flesh, making me blush. I looked down at the ground, my arms crossed to cover my breasts, and gave Eugene a little head nod, silently asking him to disrobe.

He obliged, and I watched out of the corner of my eye as his sweatpants fell to the floor, and I glanced up to see him in just his black Calvin Klein trunks, and I bit my lip gently, my chest now flushing. My head snapped up as I saw him begin to walk closer to me, and he stopped right in front of me, a smile on his face.

"You look beautiful. I love you" he whispered, leaning in to kiss my neck, but keeping his hands to himself. I moaned lightly as his hot lips touched my pulse point, and I hooked my fingers into my panties, stepping away from him to pull them off. He stared at me for a moment, his eyes roaming my body, and then he hooked his fingers into his own underwear, pulling them down.

I gasped as I watched his large member emerge, and I blushed as I looked at the girth. I had only ever seen penises in artwork and anatomy texts before, so I had no frame of reference, but I believed that Eugene was quite well endowed. We both just stood there in silence for a few minutes before Eugene walked over to the shower and turned it on, the warm water steaming.

He reached a hand out to me, and I gingerly grabbed it, getting into the shower with him. He placed me under the water first, letting the hot water cascade down my body, and then we switched while I lathered up shampoo. And as he stood under the water, I couldn't help but watch as it cascaded down his toned body, and I heard him chuckle as he caught me, making me blush.

I turned around quickly, putting the shampoo in my hair, and after my hair was all lathered, I switched with Eugene again, tilting my head back as I washed my hair. When I opened my eyes, I saw Eugene lathering his hair, his eyes dark, and his penis standing at attention. My eyes widened, and I looked up at him shocked by his body's reaction.

But he simply replied "Sorry, but I've told you before, he has a mind of his own sometimes" he chuckled, and I blushed, switching again with him so he could rinse his hair. I was about to pour some body wash into my hands when Eugene whispered "May I?" in my ear, and after a moment I nodded slowly, handing him the bottle.

He poured the body wash into his hand, then rubbing his hands together to create a lather, before placing his hands on my belly, spreading the soap. I watched in anticipation as his hands moved all over my body, but he never took any longer on one spot than any other.

A gasp escaped my lips when his palms brushed my nipples, and he only smiled, moving on to another part of my body. I moved to stand under the water, letting the lather wash down my body, my eyes closed as I enjoyed the water, and when I opened my eyes again, I squeaked at what I saw.

Eugene was just finishing lathering up, and the last thing he had to clean was his penis, and I opened my eyes just as he began to do just that. He chuckled, giving it a few more strokes before switching with me again, quickly washing the soap away.

He then turned off the water, and we both stepped out, quickly wrapping ourselves in towels. Then Eugene leaned in to kiss me sweetly, whispering "I love you" before we walked back into the bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

After our shower, I left Eugene's house after confirming that the Stabbington brothers were no longer at my house. I spent the day researching sex, because now that Eugene and I had seen each other full on naked, I wanted to be in the know.

That night I called Eugene, and we talked for a couple hours about all kinds of different things, and I went through the 'Ten things to do before having sex' checklist, awkwardly asking him his sexual history and other things like that.

After we finished, I checked off all the things we had talked about, leaving only 'Have an orgasm' unchecked. That one was the hardest for me. I didn't know what to do, so I began to awkwardly research 'how to have an orgasm'. After about an hour of my face getting increasingly hotter and hotter, I decided to just leave it alone for now, and went to sleep.

* * *

On Wednesday, Eugene came and read for story time again with me, and when we finished, I decided to leave early so we could spend time together, and I again invited him over to stay at my house, promising that Gothel was gone, off to visit her parents, my maternal grandparents. We had a simple lunch of cool cucumber sandwiches on croissants, and grapefruit soda.

Afterwards, we went into one of my favorite rooms. It was in the basement, and I always hung out in there when I was sick or on my period, or just felt like being alone. The home theater room. It was under lock and key, so only I could use it, and I was so excited to show it to Eugene. He was the only other person who had ever been in there.

The room was painted black, with a large TV on one side, and a large red sofa bed on the other. After much debating, we decided to watch 'A Walk to Remember' because Eugene thought I looked and sounded like the girl. We settled in together on the sofa bed, me toeing off my brown leather flats while Eugene untied his chucks.

I leaned against his shoulder, my hand absentmindedly playing with the bottom button of his navy sport shirt, my hand sometimes accidentally brushing the crotch of his maroon jeans, making him groan quietly. About half way through the movie is when I started to notice his hands were also wandering, one of them playing with the hem of my orange printed dress.

As the movie finished, his hand had snuck a little high and was caressing my thigh, and I turned the movie off right away, jumping on top of him. My lips ravaged him, pure passion surging through my veins, and I knew that I wanted to have an orgasm, right then and there, all by his hand.

So, I pulled away, my eyes filled with lust before leaning down to whisper "Eugene. Would you… touch me?"

His whole body tensed, and he whispered back "Are you sure you want this?"

Smiling, I nodded, moving to kiss his soft lips again, and after breaking away, I laid down the rules.

"No actual sex. Just… touch me" I said quietly but sternly, and he nodded, guiding me down so my back was flat against the sofa bed. First, he leaned in to kiss me, his expert fingers caress my body gently before reaching the hem of my dress, gently pulling it up to my mid thighs.

He continued to kiss me as his fingers began to creep up my thigh, and I gasped as I felt his fingers brush my grey lace panties. He broke the kiss to whisper seductively in my ear "May I remove your panties?" which I pondered for a moment before nodding slowly.

He pushed my dress up to just below my belly button, and he admired the lacy grey panties I just happened to be wearing that day. He hooked his thumbs into each side and gently pulled them down my body, placing them next to himself on the sofa bed. He gave me a look as if to ask if he could open my legs, but instead, I gingerly opened them, revealing my most intimate part to his lust-filled eyes.

He gave me a sweet smile, leaning down to kiss me lips again to reassure me, before he place his fingers in the light dusting of pubic hair I had. I gasped at the contact, moaning quietly as his fingers moved lower and lower, before his index finger brushed my clitoris. My body's reaction was panic, and I grabbed his arm, breathing heavily, and he removed his fingers from me, placing his opposite hand on my back, holding me close.

"It's okay. We don't have to continue" he whispered against my hair, and I shook my head, clutching his shirt.

"No, I want to. I just… panicked" I whispered, leaning up to gently peck his lips before lying myself down again, and spreading my legs. He smiled before going back to my clit, touching it gently before adding a bit of pressure, earning a loud moan from me. The feeling was intense as I had never touched myself there, and I gripped his shoulder as he added a second finger and more pressure. I could feel myself getting quite wet, and the next thing I knew, his ring finger was teasing my entrance as his index and middle fingers continued to rub my clit.

"Ah! Oh…! That feels… s-so good!" I moaned in his ear, my back arching a bit. He kissed me, a smile on his lips, and then I gasped as he pushed his other index finger inside me. I cried out as he began to pump his thick finger in and out of me, applying more pressure to my clit before adding a second finger inside me.

"Eugene! Oh! Please!" I cried out, gripping his shoulders as the building pleasure I had been feeling finally released. My eyes widened, my hands fisted in Eugene's shirt, my back arched, and I screamed his name as I experienced an amazing wave of pleasure. As the final wave of my first orgasm faded, my entire body went limp, my breathing heavy.

"That was so beautiful. Thank you for letting me do that" Eugene whispered against my ear before kissing my temple. He put my panties back on and pulled my dress down before lying down next to me, his arm wrapped around my waist, placing kisses on my cheek and neck.

Finally, minutes later, I whispered "I love you" before turning over to wrap my arms around Eugene's neck, kissing him hard on the lips. Smiling as he kissed me back, I deepened the kiss, wishing I was brave enough to give him the pleasure he just gave me. After we finished kissing, we left the movie room and went upstairs to the kitchen, made an early dinner of zucchini fritters with tzatziki sauce, before going upstairs to lay on my bed.

We both took off everything except out underwear and fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, our naked chests moving in sync.

* * *

In the morning, I woke up to the sun shining through the window onto my bare shoulder, and I smiled as I felt Eugene kiss my forehead.

"Good morning, my beautiful Rapunzel. With hair as gold as the sun" he said, and I looked at him confused, making him chuckle.

"The sun. It makes your hair look gold right now" he said, and I giggled, running my fingers through my hair.

Turning over, Eugene looked at my bedside clock before sitting up and muttering "Shit."

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up with the blanket wrapped around me, watching him rush around, grabbing clothes from his denim duffel bag.

"I'm going to be late for work" he muttered, pulling off his boxers, giving me a perfect view of my gorgeous naked boyfriend, and I growled at him, making his head shoot up.

"Oh? Like what you see, huh?" he muttered, putting his hands on my hips and winking at me, making me blush and giggle. He smiled before pulling on his black boxer briefs, army green work pants, and a brown tank top. I got up just as he was finishing and walked over to him in only my panties, placing my hand on his chest.

"Do you want me to make you breakfast and lunch? If you want, I can drive over separately and bring your lunch if you really need to leave" I said, running my hand down his chest. His breath caught as he saw how little I was wearing, and he placed a hand on my back "Sure. Then you can see the progress on the bridge" he said, and I grinned, skipping to my closet to pull on my grey silk robe before going downstairs with Eugene.

I quickly made us Greek yogurt parfaits and he devoured it before kissing me and heading out. After I finished my breakfast, I went upstairs and got dressed. I figured, since I was going to a work site, I shouldn't wear a dress, so I put on dark wash jeans and a striped top, and dark brown suede flats.

After packing a lunch for both of us consisting of salami sandwiches with goat cheese and fennel, an apple, and a can of Coke, I drove to the site, and as I got out, I was greeted by a man who looked to be in his forties.

"Hello miss! My name is Martin. What brings you here today?" he said, taking off his yellow hard hat to greet me.

"Hi! My name's Rapunzel, I'm Eugene Fitzherbert's girlfriend" I said happily, and his face turned shocked.

"Alright then, Ms. Rapunzel. Please follow me" he said with a smile, and I followed him into the site, putting on the yellow hard hat one of the other employees handed me.

Martin pulled out a walkie talkie and began to speak "Fitzherbert. There is a beautiful young lady here to see you!" he yelled, and I blushed.

"_Oh really? Pixie cut auburn hair? Gorgeous green eyes? Adorable nose? Because I won't see anyone else!_" he said, and I grinned.

"Yep. Just like you described. Now get down here! Don't leave a pretty girl like this waiting!" he said jokingly forceful, and a minute later, I saw Eugene sliding down one slanted side of the bridge, making me gasp. He landed gracefully before walking over to me, wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand before embracing me.

"Hi Eugene! Is it safe to be sliding down the bridge like that?" I asked, giving him a look as he kissed my lips gently.

"Yes sweetie, I won't hurt myself. Don't worry" he said, kissing me all over my face, making me giggle.

I handed him a bag lunch and smiled "I brought one for myself so we could eat together" I said, and he grinned, putting his arm around me.

"Boss! I'm taking my lunch break!" he called back at Martin as we walked off the site to the small field nearby. Sitting down in the short green grass between facing Eugene, we talked about the development of the bridge, and he told me about all the different things he had done on the bridge. After lunch, I asked my burning question.

"Eugene? Would it be possible to… go watch you work? Or help out with something?" I asked, smiling at him sheepishly.

He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck "Well, I would _love _to have you help me or just watch, but we have to check with the boss first, okay?" he said, and I jumped up, clapping my hands in excitement. Throwing our paper bags away, we walked back onto the site and asked if I could go up, and Martin said yes!

We took an elevator to the middle of the bridge where Eugene was working, and after hooking us both up to harnesses, we walked across one of the beams to where a new piece was being lowered to be welded. I watched as Eugene welded one side, and then he let me try on the other side, and he said I did it perfectly.

In truth, I was a little nervous, but I reminded myself to keep my hands steady. I helped for about an hour before I got too warm and Eugene took me back down to the ground. After a quick kissing session, I headed to my house, with the promise to see Eugene soon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Aren't those two sexy and adorable at the same time? I can't wait to show you all what I have planned for them later on! I plan for this story to be quite long, and will try my hardest to update frequently. Thanks again!**


	8. Only One Year Left

**Hello there again readers! I apologize for how long this chapter took, but I have been very busy with school. I hope to have another chapter out this weekend, but I hope you all appreciate that this is the longest chapter so far! There is a lemony/limey scene in this, so beware if you don't want to read it. Remember, if you would like access to the Pinterest page send me a pm or review requesting access! Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a day over two weeks since Eugene had spent the night at my house, and today I woke up as happy as could be.

It was my twentieth birthday today!

Only one more year until I revealed my secret to the world, and finally went home for good. I sighed as I thought about what Eugene would think of my secret, and I knew I couldn't tell him when everyone else found out, because he was important, and if we were going to stay together, it may put a couple bumps in our relationship.

But now wasn't the time to think about it.

Rolling over, I noticed four voice mails, and I listened to each of them, smiling at the birthday calls I got from Max, Pascal, my parents, and finally my loving boyfriend. I was going to lunch with my parents today, and then Eugene, Max, and Pascal were taking me out to dinner and to party. After returning the calls of three of the people, I finally called Eugene, and was met with an husky sounding "_Well hello there, birthday girl._"

I giggled, biting my lip "Hello! Thank you for sending me that sweet message this morning!" I said happily, twirling a piece of my short hair in between my fingers.

"_You're welcome. So, how are you doing this gorgeous morning, beautiful?_" he said suavely, and I grinned, sitting up.

"I'm good. I only woke up around twenty minutes ago. I talked to my parents, Max, and Pascal already too" I said, opening the curtains to stare out at the backyard, where a couple of squirrels were hopping from tree to tree.

"_Good. I'm excited for tonight. I can't wait to give you my present_" he said seductively, and I giggled happily, biting my lip.

"Oh Eugene! So, when are you picking me up tonight?" I asked, putting the phone on speaker and walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

"_I'll be there at five sharp to pick you up, my princess_" he said, and my smile faltered as I pulled off my shirt.

After a moment, I spoke "Okay! I can't wait! You're going to stay the night, right?"

"_Of course sweetie. I've missed sleeping next to you_" he whispered, and I blushed.

I finished taking off my clothes and picked the phone back up "Well, I better go. I'm about to take a shower" I said, and he growled before whispering "_Oh? Well, while you're getting all clean, think of me." _

Gasping, I turned red all over "Eugene! Don't… I mean… Ugh! I'll see you later" I said, very frustrated with how he made me feel.

He chuckled, and I frowned "_Alright Rapunzel. I'll see you later. I love you_" he said sweetly, and I whispered back "I love you too" before hanging up.

* * *

After my shower, I got dressed in the dress my mother had sent me the day before as a birthday present. It was a cute purple dress that had flower lace over it, and I paired it gold flats.

I made myself a breakfast of strawberry cheesecake crepes and then decided to watch some TV before heading out to have lunch with my parents. When I arrived at my favorite restaurant, Harry's Oyster Palace, which was only blocks away from Corona castle, I walked in and was greeted by the owner, Harry.

"Hello Rapunzel! How are you?" he said happily, engulfing me in a warm hug.

I smiled warmly at him as I hugged him back "I'm well, thank you!" I said happily, and then I noticed my parents sitting at a table in the middle of the restaurant.

Releasing Harry, I ran over to my mother, who held out her arms wide for me, and I hugged her tightly, and then I felt my fathers arms wrap around us. We stood there for a minute, hugging tightly before they released me and we all sat down.

"Happy birthday darling. I trust it's been nice so far" my mother, Emma, said regally as we all looked at our menus.

"Oh yes! I woke up to birthday wishes, made myself a tasty breakfast, and now I'm out to lunch with you," I said happily, smiling at my parents, "Oh! And later tonight I'm having a little party at Tower Heist with Max, Pascal, and Eugene!"

My parent's smiles both faltered a little when I mentioned Eugene, and I cocked my head in curiosity.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked, setting my menu down and staring at my parents.

"Well dear," my father, Richard, began, "It's just that… well, you know what will happen next year, and your mother and I just aren't sure if it's good for you to be seeing this boy."

My jaw dropped, and I looked at my parents with utter shock.

Next my mother spoke up "Darling, we just don't want you to be hurt when you have to break it off with him come your next birthday" she said sadly, reaching for my hand, but I pulled my hand away.

"This is ridiculous. Eugene would _never _hurt me, even if we do break up. But we won't, because we love each other" I said angrily, standing up in a fury and glaring at my parents.

I turned and quickly walked out of the restaurant, leaving my saddened parents behind without a goodbye. I drove off towards Eugene's house, even though I knew he was working, and when I arrived I let myself in with the key he gave me. Sighing, I walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed before I began crying softly, feeling horrible that I had just left my parents like that, but they didn't need to be that way.

I loved Eugene, and he loved me, and I would find a way for us to stay together, no matter what. At some point, I must have drifted off, and I was awakened by the feel of soft kiss being planted all over my face. When I opened my eyes, Eugene's face hovered mere inches from mine, a smirk on his face, making me smile sleepily.

"Afternoon, gorgeous. I didn't expect to come home to find a goddess in my bed" he said suavely, running his hand up and down my leg. I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing him down for a passionate kiss, which he gladly gave me.

"What time is it?" I asked after pulling away breathlessly, running my hand through his freshly showered hair.

"It's four-thirty, so you should probably get up and get ready for your party tonight" he said, standing up, and I finally got a good look at him.

He was dressed in a white button up shirt with sleeves rolled to his elbows, black slacks, and he made the look less formal with his chucks, but I didn't care. He looked incredibly handsome, and I grinned seductively at him, letting out a low growl, making him grin back at me.

He walked over to me and I grabbed his outstretched hands "I know, I look ridiculously handsome, but we need to leave soon. You can stare at me tonight when we get back from the party" he said, helping me up from the bed. I blushed and swatted his shoulder gently before heading to the bathroom. Since I wasn't at home, I just brushed my hair, used some mouthwash to get rid of bad breath, and cleared the dried tear tracks from my cheeks.

After finishing in the bathroom, Eugene and I headed down to his car, his presents for me already in his trunk. We arrived at Tower Heist and were greeted by Pascal, who was looking very pissed until we walked up, and he broke into a grin.

"Hey! Happy birthday Rapunzel!" he said happily, hugging me tightly, and I hugged him back just as tight.

"Thank you! Hey, where is Max?" I asked, as we walked inside, Eugene and I hand in hand.

"Ugh. He got a girlfriend, and they were just making out and wouldn't stop, so I came outside to wait for you two" he said, rolling his eyes as he entered into the main room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone screamed, making me jump and hold my chest, and I looked back and forth at Eugene and Pascal, my face frozen in shock.

"Wha…? How?" I asked, and they both chuckled before Pascal spoke "We've been coming here for years, did you think I couldn't get everyone to wish you a happy birthday?" he said, and I giggled before hugging him tightly.

The music began again and everyone began to dance as Pascal, Eugene, and I headed upstairs to the private room for parties. As the door opened, I smiled as I saw Max and a very pretty woman holding hands and leaning in to kiss each other, but Pascal coughed loudly, making them break apart.

"Oh! Hey Rapunzel! Happy birthday!" Max said happily, coming over to hug me, twirling me around, making me giggle.

"Thank you Max! Who is this?" I asked, gesturing to the woman behind him. He smiled, reaching for her hand, and she moved closer to us, a smile on her face. "Rapunzel, this is my girlfriend, Andromeda Don" he said happily, wrapping his arm around her waist.

She was almost as tall as Max, standing at an even six feet, and she had beautiful dark tan skin, with a large mess of black curls that looked oddly familiar.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you Andromeda!" I said happily, shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. Happy birthday" she said in a silky voice, and I smiled.

"Well come on! Let's get this party _started!_" Pascal said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of the room to go downstairs to the dance floor. We all danced like crazy, and I saw Eugene leaning on the railing above the dance floor, a drink in his hand and a loving smile on his face. As the romantic tune of Frank Sinatra's 'Witchcraft' began to play, I beckoned him to me with a raised eyebrow and a seductive grin.

He handed Pascal his beer before moving quickly to me, holding me close when he reached me, putting his arms around my waist while mine snaked around his neck. I smiled at him as we slow danced, resting my head on his broad shoulders, sighing into his neck.

"I love you Rapunzel" he whispered sweetly in my ear, and I lifted my head to look into his beautiful amber eyes before I leaned in to place my lips on his in a gentle kiss. When he pulled away, we rested our foreheads together, closing our eyes and smiling, and as the song ended, we kissed again, but this time more passionately.

As the loud party music began again, we headed back upstairs to the party room for dinner and dessert. We all had beer battered fish and chips, and for dessert, chocolate covered strawberry cheesecake. After we finished eating, Pascal decided it was present time, and he told me to open his gift first. I smiled at the beautifully wrapped box, and the gorgeous card that went along with it, both the wrapping paper and card made by Pascal himself. When I opened the box, I gasped when I found a hardcover copy of the highly anticipated last book of _The Hunger Games _trilogy, _Mockingjay_.

"How did you get this? It isn't supposed to be out until next month!" I said in shocked, and Pascal only chuckled, saying "Oh, I know a guy."

I got up and hugged him before sitting back down and receiving a present from Max, which I could tell had also been wrapped by Pascal, seeing how it was very neat. I gasped again when I unwrapped an eighty piece art kit, and I jumped up and ran to hug Max.

"Oh thank you! This is perfect!" I exclaimed as I read all the awesome things inside the art kit. After that, Eugene handed me his gift, a sort of sheepish grin on his face, and that only piqued my curiosity. As I unwrapped it, I gasped when I found a velvet jewelry box, much too big to hold a ring, but I knew whatever was inside must have been expensive.

Opening the box, I gasped as I saw the beautiful ten carat gold necklace with a sun pendant, very similar to the symbol on Corona's flag.

"Oh my goodness! Eugene! It's beautiful!" I cried out, tears pooling in my eyes, and I gently set the box on the table before hurling myself into his arms, kissing him fiercely.

"I'm glad you like it," he said sweetly as he pulled away from the kiss, "Here, let me put it on you." I smiled, turning my back towards him as he took the necklace from the box and secured it around my neck, where it rested on my chest. Max whistled, coming closer to look at it before smiling at Eugene, "Damn dude. You have good taste!" Max said, making me giggle.

I looked into Eugene's eyes again, smiling at him as everyone admired my necklace. Afterwards, we all decided to head back downstairs, but as Eugene was about to leave the room, I pulled him back in and shut the door with his body, kissing him passionately.

"Oh my god… Rapunzel…" he moaned, his hands gripping my butt as I assaulted his neck with my mouth. He flipped us around so I was against the door, and he ran his calloused fingers up my sides, caressing my breasts gently, drawing a moan from deep inside me. Pulling me away from the door, we stumbled over to the nearby couch, Eugene falling on top of me.

"Eugene…! Wait. We… we can finish this when we get back… to my place" I whispered breathlessly against his cheek as he rested his hips against mine.

Sitting up, he held me in his lap, resting his head on my shoulder "Okay. I can't wait to give you your other present" he sighed, caressing my back. After regaining our breaths, we headed out of the room and met up with the others, who gave us all knowing looks.

* * *

Eugene and I dance sensually together to each and every song, whether it be fast-paced or slow, and as the night wore on, we both got increasingly horny. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, and I quickly said my goodbyes to my friends before I grabbed Eugene's hand and we ran off to his car, jumped in, and drove off to his apartment so I could pick up my car.

We drove separately to my house, and he was waiting at the door, a large bag in his hands, which made me give him a questioning look. As we walked into the house, I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his neck over and over again, his hands holding me close.

Pulling away, I giggled, playing with the handles of the bag he held "So, what's in here?" I asked, trying to peek inside the bag.

"You'll see. Head upstairs and I'll be up in a minute, okay?" he said, and I nodded, biting my lip as I giggled and ran up the stairs. I knew I had limited time, so I quickly threw off my dress and undergarments and got into the sexy underwear set I had gotten for myself as a birthday present.

I wore a simple light pink bra and pantie set that was covered in black polka dots, and I really hoped that Eugene found it sexy, because it wasn't very revealing. I really hoped he would use his magical fingers on me again, because I had found myself craving his soft caress. Getting ready, I tousled my pixie-cut chestnut hair and laid down on my bed on top of the covers, trying to lay in a sexy pose, but failing.

When the door opened, Eugene didn't even get a word out, his jaw just dropped, his eyes widened, and he almost dropped the two champagne flutes and bag he was holding.

"Hi" I said in a husky tone, biting my lip and rolling over to lay on my side, resting my hand on my palm. Eugene stood there for a moment before his face went emotionless and moved towards the bed, placing the two glasses and the bag on the bedside table before he just stood there, his darkening eyes raking over my body.

I began to get embarrassed, but as I was about to cover myself from his lustful gaze, he jumped on me, his lips on mine. I gasped, and Eugene took the opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth, and I moaned, reaching up to put my hands in his soft brown hair.

After a few minutes of heavy making out, I gently pushed him away, and I gasped, trying to regain my breath, resting my forehead against his. Eugene moved off me, pulling me against his body, and I began unbuttoning his shirt slowly, making him chuckle quietly. Once I finally got his shirt undone, I pushed it open, running my hands all over his beautiful tanned chest.

"You look beautiful, Rapunzel. But truthfully, I think you look beautiful in anything…" he whispered against my neck, placing open mouthed kisses all over my neck and collarbone.

I giggled as I pulled back to look him in the eyes, and all I could see was pure love and devotion. Smiling, I sat up and grabbed the flutes of champagne, handing on to Eugene as he sat up. We clinked glasses and he whispered "Happy birthday Rapunzel" before we both took a drink. After we had finished our champagne, I began laughing uncontrollably, and Eugene gave me a quizzical look.

"I just had a thought… Are you trying to get me drunk?" I said, giving him a fake accusatory look.

"No! No no no… I promise! I just wanted us to have a nice romantic night together" he said quickly, and I began laughing harder.

"Calm down Eugene! I was joking! And anyways, if you were, I wouldn't let you. I'm smart" I said, and he smiled, leaning in to kiss me on the lips. Pulling away, I stood up and walked to my bathroom, grabbing my grey robe and pulling it on before going back into the room.

"So? What's my other birthday present?" I asked, sitting down on Eugene's lap on my bed, my hands on his shoulders. He grinned, reaching over for the bag and handing it to me, a playful look in his eye. Giving him an odd look, I reached into the bag, gasping at what I pulled out.

"A book with 365 sex positions? Umm… why?" I asked, opening it and flipping through the pages, blushing at the pictures inside.

"Because, I thought that someday, when we are both ready, we can use it" he said, shrugging, and I smiled, putting it back in the bag.

"Thank you. I know we will put it to good use someday" I said, winking at him, making him grin seductively at me.

Placing the bag back on the bedside table, I stood up, and looked at Eugene "Do you want to go watch a movie? We could watch The Princess Bride!" I said, and he smiled, nodding before standing up, but not before taking his shirt completely off. We went downstairs, made some popcorn and got more champagne, before heading to the basement to the movie room.

We turned the movie on and I lay in between Eugene legs, and I smiled because every time Wesley would say 'As you wish,' Eugene would whisper the same thing in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. As the movie finished, I turned to look at Eugene, smiling as I looked into his amber eyes, seeing how dark they had turned.

"Let's go to bed" I said, running my hand down his sculpted chest, my hand almost brushing his growing erection. I screamed as Eugene stood up and threw me over his shoulder, running out of the movie room and upstairs to my room. As we entered my room, he placed me down on the bed before shutting the door and locking it, coming over to bed and looking down at me with his aroused eyes.

He began to take off his pants, leaving just his blue plaid boxers on, and I undid my robe, leaving me in my bra and panties. Eugene crawled on the bed and began to kiss me everywhere, from my lips to my neck, and my collar to above my breasts. I moaned loudly as he reached behind my back and effortlessly unhooked my bra, pulling it off and putting my breast in his mouth. After a moment of tormenting my breasts, he pulled away and spoke.

"Rapunzel… may I try something with you? I promise… I'll stop if it's making you feel uncomfortable. And we won't go all the way" he said, looking at me with suddenly serious eyes. After a moment of just staring at him, I slowly nodded, putting my hand on his face "Okay. I trust you" I said before leaning in to kiss him.

He smiled against my lips before moving back down my body, kissing everywhere, before finally he reached the top of my panties. He gently pulled them down, watching me the whole time, placing soft kisses on my thighs.

After my panties were off, he came close to my face and whispered in my ear "Relax, close your eyes, and tell me to stop if you need me to." I did as he said, closing my eyes, and sighing as his hands and lips caressed my body, and I gently opened my legs.

I lay there in anticipation until suddenly I felt something soft and wet on my clitoris, and I shot up, gasping, my eyes wide. I looked down to see a surprised looking Eugene, his handsome face between my legs. Breathing heavily, I slowly lay myself back down, my face a little shocked still, and Eugene moved up a little bit.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and I nodded slowly, lying back down. As I relaxed again, I felt Eugene's tongue against my clitoris, and I moaned as it caressed me, making me shiver with arousal.

"Oh god… Eugene…!" I moaned, reaching my hand down to grip his hair, gasping as he began licking harder. He continued to quicken his pace, flicking his tongue expertly, and the next thing I knew, his tongue plunged inside me, and I screamed, my fingers gripping his hair tightly, making him grunt in pain. I loosened my grip, and he groaned happily, the vibrations going through my core, and I gripped the sheets as he switched out his tongue for two calloused fingers, and his tongue went back to my clitoris.

As the pleasure began to build, I cried out "Eugene…! Oh! I'm… I'm going to…!" I cried, wrapping my legs around his head as I came around his fingers as the last flick of his tongue passed across my clit.

As I rode the waves of a wonderful orgasm, I felt Eugene removed his fingers and heard a sucking noise, and through my lust-filled haze, I looked up to see him standing up, sucking my orgasm off his fingers, making me groan

. "Why are you so sexy?" I moaned, rolling over onto my stomach, smiling as I heard Eugene chuckle.

"You think I'm the sexy one right now? That was… amazing" he said, getting back on the bed and throwing an arm over me, pulling me against him.

I giggled when his very prominent covered erection hit my stomach, and he only smiled, whispering "I'm okay. No need to repay me. Just stay in my arms all night and I'll be wonderful" he whispered against my ear, and I smiled, but then pried myself out of his arms, making him look confused.

"I uh… have to pee. Sorry" I murmured, blushing, and ran off to the bathroom to relieve myself. After I finished in the bathroom, I got back into bed with Eugene, snuggling against his warm chest as he whispered sweet nothings to me as we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up refreshed and very warm, Eugene wrapped tightly around my small form, his morning erection hard between my thighs. I gently tried to pry him off me without waking him, but I failed as I watched his beautiful amber eyes flutter open, and he got a very dreamy look on his face.

"Good morning Rapunzel. How are you this morning?" he mumbled in that ridiculously sexy just-woke-up voice, and I bit my lip.

"I'm wonderful. And you?" I asked, kissing his jawline gently, making him smile, but before he could respond, both our stomachs growled, making us laugh.

"I guess we are both hungry. I'll go make breakfast after I take a quick shower, and you come downstairs when you are ready, okay?" I said, and he nodded, nuzzling my breasts. I got up, took my quick shower, and dressed casually in a very short blush pink night gown, which I decided to wear only because I knew Eugene and I would be having a very casual day, just the two of us.

As I got downstairs, I began preparing a breakfast enchiladas with sausage, cheese, and bacon bits. As I was going about my business, I could have sworn I heard what sounded like the front door opening, but I brushed it off until I heard "Rapunzel? Dear?"

Jumping, I turned to see my mother, dressed in a long sleeved brown maxi dress, staring at me. I suddenly remembered my attire and blushed "Mother! What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to hide my almost entirely exposed legs behind the counter.

"Well dear, you father and I just wanted to come by a apologize for how we acted yesterday. We didn't mean to insult you or your relationship. We are just worried" she said, and I nodded, the edges of my mouth twitching up.

"Thank you mother. I'm glad you understand that I really love Eu-" but I was interrupted as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and Eugene came into the kitchen, in only his boxers, walking over to me and kissing me deeply.

I cried out, realizing I had just been caught by my mother, wearing hardly anything with my boyfriend who was also wearing hardly anything, and I pushed Eugene off me. My eyes widened and I jerked my head in the direction of my mother, making Eugene make a quizzical face before he turned, saw my mother, and his eyes widened too.

We all just stood there in silence before the situation took a turn for the worst- my father walked in.

We all just stood there, silently, with wide eyes, before I finally began to speak "Umm… Mom, Dad, this Eugene Fitzherbert. Eugene, these are my parents, Richard and Emma Corone" I said.

Eugene cautiously put his hand out, but my parents just glared at him, so he quickly retracted his hand, rubbing the back of his neck. "Rapunzel. In the living room. Now!" my father suddenly barked, making both Eugene and I jump, and I gave Eugene a nod before he left the kitchen and went back upstairs. I followed my parents into the living room, and they sat down together on one couch, while I sat opposite them. "So…" I began, but my mother held up her hand, silencing me instantly.

I sat there quietly before my father barked at me again "Did you have sex with him?" he said loudly, making me cower.

"No. We just slept in the same bed" I said, knowing that their definition of sex was probably just the normal kinda, meaning the wouldn't count last night activities as sex, so I didn't factor those in to my answer.

"Then what is he doing here?" my mother asked, her voice also very angry sounding. "He just slept over. He's done it before. And I've slept over at his house too. We just kiss and go to sleep. I promise" I said, and they both looked at me with disappointment in there eyes.

"This behavior is very childish and you must stop it" my father bellowed, standing up to emphasize his point. I began to boil with angry, and I stood up quickly "No! It's not childish at all! I am twenty years old now! I've been legally an adult for two years now, and I can make my own decisions!" I screamed, my hands balling into fists.

I heard quick footsteps, and turned to see Eugene come walking quickly down the hall, his eyes wide, and I realized he must have been worried because I was screaming. My parents both look at me with shocked faces before they stood up and left, my father slamming the front door behind him.

I walked slowly over to Eugene, and when I reached him, threw my arms around his neck, holding him close as my tears began to flow. I hated that my parents were acting this way. I knew what was going to happen when I turned twenty-one, but that didn't matter to me, because I loved Eugene, and he loved me. When I was with him, nothing else mattered.

As I stood there, I felt him twist and lean down, picking me up bridal style and carrying me upstairs, our finished breakfast forgotten on the counter. Lying me down on the bed, he grabbed the covers, pulled them over us, and then held me close, letting all my sadness and anger just melt away.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Another chapter ASAP! Don't forget to read, review, critique, follow, favorite... whatever!**


End file.
